O Protocolo de Voldemort
by G. Padfoot
Summary: Um mistério capaz de unir duas mentes e separar dois mundos. Harry Potter e Ginny se reencontram após dois anos e percebem que nada mudou. Bem, pelo menos os sentimentos não. Voldemort, guerra, amor e um mistério.
1. Trailer

Trailer de o Protocolo de Voldemort

**Quando a verdadeira guerra começa...**

_- Avada Kedrava!_

**Somos obrigados a tomar medidas trágicas...**

_- Você não está falando sério! Ou está?_

_- Como nunca falei antes. Eu o quero aqui... – Ele hesitou antes de continuar. – Com vida ou sem vida._

**E abrir mão do que desejamos...**

_- Ginny, como assim?_

_- Nada. Adeus Harry._

**Mas quando tudo parece perdido...**

_- Um comensal atacou ontem e matou uma família composta por nove membros, mas felizmente só estavam presentes cinco quando o comensal atacou._

_- Nove membros?! Por favor, me diga que não são os Weasley!_

_- Sinto muito._

**E mais trouxas estão morrendo...**

_- Encontramos esse corpo pela manhã._

_- M-mas como?! Isso não é humano! Não é normal!_

**Alguém resolve ajudar e por um fim naquela guerra...**

_- Cinco comensais foram encontrados mortos. – parou um pouco enquanto refletia. – E o mais interessante é que o assassino não deixou nada além de frascos com as lembranças dos comensais. Seja lá que fez isso, sabe que você tem algo que antes pertencia a Dumbledore._

**Mas parece não querer ser reconhecido...**

_- O que precisamos saber é: Quem é o responsável por isso?_

_- No momento só pessoas mortas podem nos responder isso e, a não ser que fale com mortos, não teremos essa resposta tão cedo._

**Mas será que esse desconhecido realmente vai conseguir ajudar a salvar o mundo bruxo?**

**Será que Harry Potter sobreviverá a essa emblemática guerra?**

**Será que Voldemort deixará passar em vão essa "pequena" interferência?**

**Apenas lendo essa fic para descobrir o que irá acontecer!**


	2. 0 Prólogo

O Protocolo de Voldemort

- 0 - Prólogo.

Respirava pesadamente enquanto o aguardava. O clima já não era mais o mesmo desde o começo do ano, sinal de que a verdadeira guerra estava para começar. Cada pessoa, ou melhor, cada bruxo já não mais podia andar tranquilamente sem levar consigo a preocupação. A preocupação que a cada dia os atormenta cada vez mais, os fazendo se perguntar se seus familiares, amigos ou apenas queridos conhecidos estão a salvo ou se estão sendo apenas mais uma vítima dos massacres que já haviam se tornado tão freqüentes na sociedade bruxa.

O Profeta diário só relatava notícias infelizes. Mas afinal, que notícia boa haveria para se dá em meio a toda a matança causada por Voldemort e seus seguidores? Cada bruxo, demasiado preocupado, manda seus filhos para um lugar que julgam ser menos perigoso, pois já não há mais lugar seguro. E é para a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts que os pais entregam a vida de seus filhos. Mas nem mesmo os habitantes da floresta sentem-se mais seguros, pois já não se sabe quem está do lado bom ou ruim.

O clima estava demasiado frio.

Ela estava no final de seu quinto ano em Hogwarts; o ano no qual tudo aconteceu, tudo mudou e tudo acabou. Ela se tornou artilheira do time de quadribol da Grifinória, se dedicou mais pela AD e, o melhor de tudo, começou a namorar Harry Potter.

E era exatamente por causa dele que estava ali, sentada em frente à lareira do salão comunal da Grifinória, o aguardando pacientemente. Não sabia como começaria a contá-lo tudo. Como diria para ele. Como jogaria essa bomba em cima dele. Fez de tudo para que esse momento não precisasse acontecer, mas foi simplesmente inevitável.

Ouviu passos se aproximando e deduziu ser ele. Instantaneamente começou a suar frio de nervosismo. Não queria ter que fazer aquilo, mas estava sendo obrigada a fazê-lo. Ela não queria. Mesmo.

Encolheu-se um pouco mais no sofá vermelho aveludado e esperou que ele terminasse de descer as escadas.

Quando em fim aquela escada deu fim ao que pareceu ser a mais longa de todas as caminhadas de Harry Potter, ele a viu e se aproximou do sofá onde a mesma estava sentada. Sentou-se ao lado dela e passou a observá-la. Tempo esse suficientemente longo para que ele percebesse que algo não estava indo muito bem; que algo estava errado.

- Ginny, há algo que eu devo saber?

Suavemente pousou sua mão sobre a delicada mãozinha dela e percebeu que esta estava suada, apesar do frio que aquela noite escura fazia.

Ela sentiu mais um aperto em seu coração. Não agüentava mais sofrer ao se deparar com a preocupação que ele possuía para com ela.

- Sim, há uma coisa que você deve saber Harry. – Ela esperou uma hesitação, um murmúrio, uma resposta, que ele fizesse algo, mas esse não o fez. Apenas lançou-a uma olhar que a incentivava a continuar. E foi o que fez. – Harry eu... Eu não queria, mas papai me obrigou.

Harry sentiu a mãozinha sob a sua tremer, deixando-o aflito.

Harry sabia que ela estava com dificuldades para lhe contar algo. Mas o quê? Como assim? Obrigada a quê? Ele esperava que ela tirasse suas duvidas.

- Ginny, como assim? Continue. A que você foi obrigada?

Pelo brilho de tristeza que teimava em se apossar daqueles lindos olhos cor de âmbar que antes eram tão cheios de alegria, sabia que era algo ruim; muito ruim.

- Meus pais querem que eu vá para um internato da França. Eles dizem que essa guerra está ficando perigosa demais e que, para a minha segurança, é melhor eu ir. – Ela parou para encará-lo, mas o mesmo continuava em silêncio. – Eu tentei argumentar e dizer que não queria ir. Fiz de tudo. Juro como fiz de tudo Harry! Mas, continuo sendo menor de idade... Tenho que fazer tudo o que meus pais mandam.

Ele continuava em seu silêncio profundo e sem fim.

- Harry, seria bom se você tivesse uma participação ativa nesse meu monólogo. Sabe, de vez em quando é bom ouvir a voz da pessoa com quem estamos conversando.

Harry continuou em silêncio por mais algum tempo, analisando a situação e digerindo a notícia que acabara de receber. Mas percebeu que Ginny já estava angustiada por não ouvi-lo dizer absolutamente nada.

- Eu... Eu acho que, se envolve sua segurança, é o melhor a se fazer.

Se fosse qualquer outro momento, ela teria começado a se irritar e dizer que não era mais uma garotinha boba e que sabia muito bem se defender sozinha.

Mas não agora.

Tudo o que ela queria é que ficasse tudo certo antes de sua partida. Tudo o que ela queria era dizer adeus da maneira correta. O que ela queria era que tudo acabasse bem.

Foi pensando nisso que mais uma vez ela não deu atenção a dorzinha no seu coração e seguiu com o que a tinha levado a ter essa conversa com Harry.

- Bom, acho que o melhor é acabarmos. Afinal, não sabemos quanto tempo eu ficarei por lá e também não podemos garantir nada.

Ele nunca a vira tão vulnerável e determinada ao mesmo tempo. Sabia que aquilo estava sendo difícil para ela; estava sendo difícil para ele também, mas admirava acima de tudo a coragem e a determinação com que ela fazia as coisas. Ela não era mais aquela menina bobinha e apaixonada. Ela era uma mulher; uma mulher forte e determinada. E era para essa mulher que ele iria garantir um futuro com a família que ele tanto ama e tem como sua: matando Voldemort, mesmo que custasse sua vida.

- Em parte você tem razão Ginny. Eu não posso garantir que ao final da guerra eu ainda estarei vivo. Mas posso garantir que matarei Voldemort e que você poderá voltar e ter uma vida normal.

Ela estremeceu ao ver que ele falava a verdade. Era uma realidade na qual ela não queria acreditar. Algo passou em sua mente, mas, sem que percebesse, acabou escapulindo quase como um sussurro, como se ela falasse para ela mesma.

- Et je vais vous aider.*

Ele não entendeu o que ela falara. Não soube se porque ela havia falado muito baixo ou se porque ela não queria que ele ouvisse.

- Como? – perguntou, em dúvida.

- Nada. Adeus Harry. – Falou enquanto se levantava para ficar em frente ao moreno. Abaixou-se para ficar na mesma altura que Harry, pois o mesmo estava sentado.

Não houve um beijo profundo para aquela despedida. Não houve palavras bonitas ditas em forma de adeus. Apenas um tocar de lábios que foi capaz de expressar muito além do inimaginável. E ela voltou ao seu dormitório.

Mas, antes de subir as escadas, arriscou dá uma última olhada, mas não foi o suficiente para ver a lágrima solitária deixando sua marca no rosto de Harry Potter.

**N/A:** *significa "e eu vou te ajudar" em francês.

Bem gente, demorei a começar a postar essa fic por que estava esperando terminar de escrever para não ter o perigo de fazer vocês esperarem muito tempo por outro cap. Está aí o prólogo como um aviso de que daqui a duas semanas eu começarei a postar semanalmente. Toda sexta-feira estarei postando um cap novo. Espero que gostem da história.

Esse capítulo é muito breve, mas preciso para que vocês entendam o decorrer da história.

Por favor, comentem, é muito importante para o desenvolvimento da fic. Aceito críticas construtivas e o que vcs acharem que eu devo melhorar, avisem.

Bem, falo com vocês daqui a duas semanas com o primeiro capítulo. Beeijos =)


	3. Capítulo 1

O Protocolo de Voldemort

- Capitulo 1 –

_Dois anos depois..._

Os zumbidos ensurdecedores já não eram tão irritantes quanto no início. Agora já estava quase que acostumado a conviver com os mesmos. Perguntas alheias ao que realmente o interessava. Questionamentos que de nada mais lhe serviam a não ser complicar ainda mais a vida de cada um dos bruxos. Já não sentia mais a, antes, tão freqüente tontura que o atormentava com os flashes sendo disparados em sua direção a todo o momento.

Para que se animar, como lhe dissera Hermione mais cedo, se não há nada de novo, nada de extraordinário em mais um dia monótono de trabalho? Onde as únicas coisas novas eram os nomes acrescentados na lista de assassinados?Onde encontrar esperança onde não há uma mísera faísca de luz acesa? Onde encontrar alegria onde não se ouviam mais os risos das crianças? Onde encontrar amor onde os corações das pessoas já não mais sabiam o significado disso?

Não aguentava mais essa vida.

Andava a passos largos no corredor do Ministério tentando ao máximo ignorar aquele aglomerado de repórteres que o atacavam em busca de algo a muito perdido pela sociedade bruxa: esperança. Faltava apenas dois minutos para a reunião com o chefe da área de aurores e ele ainda não havia chegado ao lugar marcado.

Abriu as portas da sala de reuniões de forma abrupta e foi direto para o seu lugar ao lado esquerdo do diretor. Não se pronunciou e nem mesmo se desculpou pelo atraso. Também não precisou fazê-lo. Harry Potter não era mais o mesmo desde o incidente. Desde aquele dia; o dia. Desde então ele vinha se comportando de forma fria e reservada. Ninguém ousava contestá-lo em nada. Glorioso era aquele que conseguia arrancar um resmungo de seus lábios. Monossilábico e irritantemente misterioso, só proferia frases com mais de três palavras quando conversava com Rony, Hermione ou Brendan, seu chefe. Mas, mesmo com toda sua recente arrogância, poucos eram os que desgostavam do grande Harry Potter.

Com uma carranca estranhamente alta – marca registrada de Brendan e hábito que Harry abominava – o chefe quebrou o incômodo silêncio que circundava o ambiente. Apoiou o cotovelo na mesa e enlaçou as mãos embaixo do queixo como costuma fazer antes de dá início a um sermão.

- Estávamos esperando por você, Harry – falou o óbvio.

O dia de Harry Potter não estava indo nada bem. Acordou tarde devido a terrível insônia que enfrentou durante a noite, estava faltando ovos na casa dele – um novo hábito trouxa que havia adquirido quando começou a morar sozinho em um bairro trouxa – e ele teve que tomar o café horrível que serviam no Ministério, se deparou com um tsunami de repórteres ao chegar para a reunião que, provavelmente, já havia começado e agora tinha que lidar com a carranca estampada na cara gorducha do seu chefe. "Bem, pior que isso não pode ficar", pensou. Mas logo voltou à realidade: "O que estou pensando? É claro que pode piorar: eu sou Harry Potter, afinal".

Seu olhar vasculhou o recinto conferindo quem estava ou não presente. Logo se voltou para seu chefe, mais uma vez, e respondeu seca e ironicamente.

- Desculpem-me senhores, acho que esqueceram de limpar a entrada do Ministério - se aconchegou na poltrona.

Brendan o encarou com uma sobrancelha levantada em um claro sinal de confusão, mas, ao perceber os lábios trincados em irritação de Harry, logo entendeu. Ele sempre odiou repórteres. O chefe do departamento de aurores sentiu uma crescente preocupação. Nesse estado temperamental ia ser complicado arrancar de Harry o que pretendia.

Ia ser uma longa reunião.

- Então, – começou em voz alta para chamar a atenção dos presentes, mas baixou o tom antes de continuar – convoquei os senhores para discutir uma realidade da qual já estão cientes. Já faz certo tempo que não temos idéia do paradeiro de Você-Sabe-Quem. E eu, pessoalmente, não estou nem um pouco satisfeito com o silêncio dele. Alguma coisa grande vai começar se não agirmos rápido. Mas me desestimula saber o quanto progredimos até agora: nada.

"Estou cansado de ouvir gritos e reclamações sobre a minha equipe. Sei que vocês são bons. Aliás, são os melhores, por isso escolhi vocês. Mas passar o dia com esses traseiros bonitinhos colados na cadeira não vai resolver nada! Já cansei de repetir: Vocês não vão encontrar nada em um pergaminho ou nesses livros velhos que tanto lêem. Já agüentei tempo suficiente, agora está na hora de mostrar a realidade para vocês. Já faz três meses! Desde..."

Mas parou repentinamente. Estava tocando naquele assunto de novo. Sua cabeça teimava em voltar sempre para o mesmo lugar. A mesma lembrança. Mas sabia claramente o que podia vir a acontecer se verbalizasse seus pensamentos.

- Desde... – um dos bruxos presentes se pronunciou. – Vamos, continue Brendan! Pelo amor de Merlin, já faz muito tempo. – se levantou de forma exasperada – Se o Potter deixasse de ser tão fresco e abrisse a boca, facilitaria a vida de todos nós!

Harry mal esperou a frase terminar e já estava em pé, também.

- Você trabalhou muito duro para chegar onde está hoje Malfoy, não queira por tudo a perder cuspindo merda como está fazendo agora!

A esta altura, nenhum dos presentes viu exatamente como, Harry já estava com as duas mãos no colarinho de Malfoy e com o maxilar tenso de tanta raiva.

- SENTEM-SE!

A ordem foi completamente ignorada.

- Quando se trata do seu passado ninguém pode falar nada! Agora quando é o dos outros... – Draco deu uma risadinha nervosa e sem humor. – Você acha que pode fuder com a vida de todo mundo, Potter. MAS VOCÊ NÃO É UM DEUS!

Harry prensou Draco contra a parede com mais força. Os olhos, antes verdes, agora estavam escuros de tanta raiva.

- Você não sabe NADA sobre mim Malfoy. Por isso cale essa boca e sente seu rabo nessa cadeira! Na próxima vez não serei tão paciente...

Harry puxou o ar e depois soltou, se tranqüilizando. Calmamente soltou Malfoy e se virou retornando para sua poltrona, mas sem antes lançar um olhar em uma advertência silenciosa.

Mas Draco também não estava com muita paciência. Não é nada legal trabalhar em um ambiente onde todos – ou, ao menos, a maioria – te odeiam apenas porque seu pai estragou com todo o seu futuro virando um Comensal da Morte. Também não é nada prazeroso ser xingado constantemente por um imbecil que se acha o máximo por algo que ele ainda vai – supostamente - fazer: matar Voldemort. E foi por esses motivos e porque, afinal, ele é Draco Malfoy que a briga não acabou ali.

- Ora, seu...

Mas, antes que Draco pudesse terminar de proferir o insulto e pular em Harry, Brendan já estava segurando-o e pedindo para que se acalmasse.

Era sempre assim. Draco e Harry nunca iriam se entender. E Malfoy ainda tinha a absurda ideia de que Brendan sempre defendia o "santinho". Brendan tinha certeza de que a obediência de Draco para com ele se devia inteiramente ao seu cargo de chefe.

- Agora que as duas moças terminaram o show, acho que posso continuar.

Harry encarou seu chefe com uma clara irritação.

- Não acho. Penso que deveríamos encerrar essa reunião. – Harry já estava se levantando. – Agora, se os senhores me dão licença...

- Isso não foi uma pergunta Harry. Sente-se para que possamos retornar à reunião.

_Esse dia vai ser muito longo._ Foi o que uma cabeça morena e outra loira pensaram ao mesmo tempo.

O recinto permaneceu em silêncio por mais um tempo antes que Brendan continuasse.

- Harry, eu sei que foi um momento difícil e é normal que você não queira compartilhar com a gente. Mas eu já aguardei tempo demais. Agora eu não estou mais pedindo e sim ordenando que nos conte o que _realmente_ aconteceu naquela noite. E não adianta me olhar com essa cara, ela pode assustar os outros, mas não a mim.

"Olhe, não estou dando razão a ninguém, mas o Malfoy está certo em dizer que você não é diferente de ninguém aqui. Você não foi o primeiro e nem terá sido o último auror que passou por uma experiência de quase morte. Agora pare de me encarar como se quisesse me matar e comece a narrar sua história."

- Não.

Brendan nunca gostou de ser desobedecido – um dos motivos pelo qual ocupa o cargo atual.

- Eu, como seu chefe e, portanto, superior, estou ordenando que fale!

Ser chefe sempre consumiu muito. Mas, mesmo assim, Brendan procurou sempre manter a calma e não se utilizar das vantagens que esse cargo lhe proporcionava. Gostava de ser tratado como igual pelos seus aurores. E estava odiando ter que falar dessa forma com Harry. Mas ele estava passando dos limites. Sabia que provavelmente estava agindo como um idiota cheio de si agora. Mas não importava. Ele iria conseguir as informações que queria.

Ou não.

- Para mim chega! Não tenho a obrigação de contar para _ninguém_ o ocorrido daquela noite. E – ele se abaixou sobre a mesa aproximando seu rosto do de Brendan. – se quiser usar seus "poderes" de chefe e me despedir, vá em frente. Eu não ligo. Não tenho que ficar ouvindo isso.

Falando isso, se retirou.

-França-

- O que está fazendo?

Uma voz distante interrompeu seus devaneios.

- Pensando. – respondeu simplesmente.

A voz distante, agora não tão distante assim, se pronunciou mais uma vez.

- Ultimamente é só o que você tem feito.

Ginny levantou um pouco a cabeça e apoiou o corpo com os cotovelos para encarar sua amiga.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – indagou enquanto baixava a cabeça levemente para um dos lados em um claro sinal de confusão.

- Quero dizer que você anda muito distante. Como se alguma coisa a estivesse perturbando. Sabe que eu não gosto de te ver preocupada.

Ginny baixou o olhar e refletiu mais um pouco.

Desde que saíra de Hogwarts e Londres, não houve uma única noite que ela não passou pensando o que estava acontecendo com sua cidade, com sua escola, com sua família... com Harry. Graças a Merlin ela teve a sorte de encontrar Holly, sua companheira de quarto quando ainda estudavam no internato e sua melhor amiga. _Que Hermione não escute isso._

Mesmo sendo sua melhor amiga, Ginny ainda não teve coragem de contar seu passado. Todos os problemas e todas as frustrações. Não foi por falta de confiança. Ela só não sabia se Holly estava pronta para escutar e compreender todos os seus segredos. _Eu devia ter lembrado disso antes de dá a chave do meu apartamento para ela._ Ginny pensou. Agora Holly aparecia lá sem nem ao menos avisar e pegava Ginny em seus momentos mais vulneráveis. _Já sei! Vou trocar a fechadura! _Resolveu, por fim.

- Ginny, ta viva? – a amiga jogou uma bolinha de pergaminho amassado para ver se tirava a ruiva do transe.

A ruiva mais uma vez foi despertada para o mundo.

- Hm? – resmungou lerdamente enquanto massageava (mais para fazer drama que por ter realmente machucado) o local da sua cabeça onde tinha sido atingida.

A morena sentada do outro lado do quarto se exasperou.

- Ginny, pelo amor de Merlin! Já chega. Você vai me contar _agora_ o que está te deixando tão aflita.

É, Holly estava pronta para ouvir e compreender todos os seus segredos.

- Holly, tem uma coisa que eu preciso te contar. – encarou os grandes olhos azuis e penetrantes da sua amiga. - Na verdade, muitas coisas. Mas eu preciso que você me entenda.

Quando chegou em casa ainda podia sentir o rosto quente tamanha era a raiva que sentia. Quem eles achavam que eram para mandar e desmandar nele daquela forma? Ouviu o som da sua própria risada sem humor ecoando pela sala vazia do seu apartamento. _Estou até parecendo o Malfoy falando assim..._

Risos.

Há três meses que não ria verdadeiramente; estava ciente disso. Aliás, rir não era a única coisa que não fazia há certo tempo. Dormir também tinha se tornado uma tarefa muito difícil de realizar. Era obrigado a reviver, todas as noites, a noite que mudou tudo. Mas, por outro lado, ele agradecia por isso. Não, ele não era um masoquista. Apenas curioso. Alguma coisa não estava certa sobre aquela noite. Algo que ele não conseguia descobrir o quê. Esse é o principal motivo por que não contou a ninguém como tudo aconteceu. Como iria contar algo que ele não faz ideia de como acabou? Não fazia ideia de como tinha sobrevivido àquela noite. Apenas desconfiava de algo...

Tudo estava muito confuso.

Ele definitivamente precisava da sua fiel companheira.

Tirou a capa que fazia parte do seu uniforme e a jogou no sofá enquanto continuava andando em direção ao seu quarto. Logo já estava com as duas mãos na gravata tentando arrancá-la a todo custo. Só Merlin sabia o quanto ele odiava gravatas.

Ao adentrar no quarto deu uma olhada rápida na cama, tempo suficiente para reparar no vazio em que ela se encontrava. Vazia como costuma ficar durante as semanas.

Abriu o armário.

- Oi querida, estava procurando você.

Com um desejo não muito normal de se sentir por algo diferente de uma mulher, ele pegou a Tequila que estava guardada, abriu e começou a tomar. Sentiu uma sensação boa descendo pela garganta e de repente um estranho alívio tomou conta dele. Era esse o efeito da Tequila sobre ele e é por isso que ele a considera _tanto_.

Deitou em sua cama king size e buscou seu travesseiro, mas sem nunca largar a garrafa de Tequila.

- Obrigada por exis... – começou a dizer encarando a garrafa.

Mas, antes que ele pudesse completar a frase, o cansaço junto ao estresse e ao efeito do álcool – da _grande_ quantidade – que ele ingeriu o fizeram capotar. Harry Potter logo estava envolvido, mais uma vez, em suas lembranças.

_Tudo estava destruído. Aquele vilarejo jamais seria o mesmo, percebeu. As casas estavam em ruínas. As árvores, ou o que ainda restava delas, iam virando cinzas aos poucos. O cheiro de sangue era tão forte que ele sentiu que podia vomitar a qualquer momento. Os gritos de crianças e adultos ecoavam no ambiente devastado. Comensais e aurores batalhavam avidamente com um único objetivo: sobreviver. _

_Já estava cansado de tanto procurar por ele. Mas sabia que estava ali, ele o havia avisado. Logo desistiu de sua busca ao se deparar com a luta que se desenrola a sua frente. _

_Ron e Hermione estavam cercados por, no mínimo, 8 comensais. A garota estava com as costas encostadas nas de Rony de forma a não deixar que ele fosse atacado por trás. E o mesmo ele estava fazendo por ela. Mas era praticamente impossível desviar de todos os feitiços. A diferença era muito grande. Isso só fez o ódio de Harry para com os comensais aumentar ainda mais. Eles eram uns covardes.O menino-que-sobreviveu viu o cansaço e o medo nos olhos de seus melhores amigos e se desesperou. Não podia deixá-los ali. Não quando eles tinham um futuro juntos pela frente. Correu em direção à eles. _

_- Glacius! – Gritou o feitiço e logo viu três comensais caírem congelados ao chão. O espaço que abriu foi suficiente para chegar até o casal no centro da roda._

_- Harry! – Hermione falou em parte com alívio e em parte com preocupação.- Você não devia está atrás de Voldemort?_

_- Não o encontro em lugar algum! – Falou ofegante enquanto se abaixava para escapar de mais um feitiço lançado sobre ele. – E, além do mais, não podia deixar vocês na mão._

_Ron lançou um sorriso cansado e agradecido para o seu amigo._

_- Obrigado._

_Mas o sorriso logo desapareceu e ele não conseguia mais se mover. Era capaz apenas de assistir ao que ocorria ao seu redor._

_Harry também ficou confuso. Em um momento eles estavam lutando e conversando e no outro seus dois amigos estavam petrificados. Não houve muito tempo para pensar no assunto._

_- Crucio! _

_A voz de Voldemort preencheu o local e foi seguida por um silêncio mortal._

- Mas que por...?

Harry despertou do seu pesadelo com uma terrível dor de cabeça. Mas que barulho irritante era esse?

Logo viu a tão familiar coruja do seu chefe batendo na sua janela pedindo para entrar. Ele se levantou e ouviu um barulho de vidro quebrando. Tinha esquecido que a garrafa estava em cima dele. Ia limpar aquela bagunça mais tarde.

Abriu a janela, pegou o pergaminho que a coruja trazia e a agradeceu com um pouco de comida para que ela pudesse ir embora. Mal terminou de ler o recado e já estava vestindo a capa e indo em direção à lareira. Ele finalmente resolveu aparecer.

**N/A:** Bem gente, aí está o primeiro capítulo... espero que gostem. Se não entenderem alguma coisa, podem me perguntar que eu respondo =) Portanto que não prejudique o enredo da fic né kkkkk Esse capítulo também não foi muito grande, mas no começo eu preciso colocar algumas informações realmente necessárias.

Comentem, por favor... Estão gostando do Harry dessa fic? Quero críticas construtivas! Kkkk

O segundo capítulo eu vou postar próxima sexta dia 12/11 ou dia 19/11... depende se eu entrar no computador ou não. Estou em época de provas finais kkkkk O capítulo já está pronto, assim como o resto da fic, é só a questão de se vou poder ou não entrar no comp.

Beijos e até o próximo cap.

**Lys Weasley:** Obrigada por comentar, tanto nessa fic como na outra =) espero que o capítulo te agrade... Continue comentando. Beijos


	4. Capítulo 2

O Protocolo de Voldemort

-Capítulo 2-

_Tears And Rain___

_(James Blunt)__  
__How I wish I could surrender my soul;__  
__Shed the clothes that become my skin;__  
__See the liar that burns within my needing.__  
__How I wish I'd chosen darkness from cold.__  
__How I wish I had screamed out loud,__  
__Instead I've found no meaning.___

_I guess it's time I run far, far away; find comfort in pain,__  
__All pleasure's the same: it just keeps me from trouble.__  
__Hides my true shape, like Dorian Gray.__  
__I've heard what they say, but I'm not here for trouble.__  
__It's more than just words: it's just tears and rain.___

_How I wish I could walk through the doors of my mind;__  
__Hold memory close at hand,__  
__Help me understand the years.__  
__How I wish I could choose between Heaven and Hell.__  
__How I wish I would save my soul.__  
__I'm so cold from fear.___

_I guess it's time I run far, far away; find comfort in pain,__  
__All pleasure's the same: it just keeps me from trouble.__  
__Hides my true shape, like Dorian Gray.__  
__I've heard what they say, but I'm not here for trouble.__  
__Far, far away; find comfort in pain.__  
__All pleasure's the same: it just keeps me from trouble.__  
__It's more than just words: it's just tears and rain.___

A lareira subitamente ficou verde e um Harry Potter muito afoito apareceu onde antes não havia nada. Com movimentos rápidos usou as mãos para limpar o pó sobre seus ombros. Era isso, finalmente haveria ação naquele trabalho.

Ele logo achou Brendan e o estava interrogando.

- E então? Onde foi o ataque? - ele estava eletrizado, o que era verdadeiramente estranho considerando o real motivo de sua aparição. -Temos que ir!

Brendan apenas o olhou com uma expressão cansada e se perguntou se aquele dia não iria acabar nunca.

- _Nós_ não vamos a lugar algum. Você vai. Não há nada mais que se possa fazer no local, Harry. – Ele resolveu encarar o rapaz – Os comensais atacaram e mataram uma família bruxa composta por nove membros, mas, felizmente ou não, só estavam presentes cinco quando tudo aconteceu.

Harry sentiu o ar lhe faltar aos pulmões. Era coincidência demais... Não podia ser.

- Nove membros? Mas... não pode. Não... – ele não sabia o que dizer – Não são os Weasley são? – o seu desespero só fez aumentar com o silêncio que seguiu sua pergunta - Brendan quer me fazer o favor de responder? – gritou por fim, a impaciência apoderando-se dele.

O chefe mais uma vez olhou abatido para Harry. Após a menção do nome "Weasley" ele resolveu agir com mais calma e naturalidade, pois agora entendia o desamparo do garoto.

- Sinto muito, Harry. – o mundo do moreno desmoronou. Como assim sente muito? Sente muito pelo o quê? Pelas barbas de Merlin, conseguir uma resposta direta estava se provando ser uma tarefa extremamente complicada. Basta responder "sim" ou "não." – Mas as únicas informações que recebi foram essas. Por isso preciso que vá lá. Preciso de alguém para identificar a família e avisar ao restante dos familiares.

A impaciência de Harry logo foi crescendo e se convertendo em raiva. Dentre todos os aurores dos quais o Ministério dispunha, por que logo ele era o escolhido para essa tarefa? Só a idéia de identificar corpos, que apresentavam uma probabilidade gigantesca de ser dos Weasley, o fazia querer vomitar. Ele podia agüentar a dor excruciante de um _Crucio_, mas ver pessoas cujas vidas foram arrebatadas injustamente? Isso era demais para ele. O fazia recordar os acontecimentos dolorosos de sua vida, como seus pais, Dumbledore, Sirius...

- Eu não... – ele tentou argumentar.

- Você sabe que eu não gosto de repetir minhas ordens Harry. – Brendan respondeu em tom decisivo, hoje ele não estava para negociações. - Eu mesmo iria se não estivesse tão ocupado impedindo a mídia de obter informações erradas. – Ele olhou para Harry e um pequeno sorriso sarcástico se formou em seu rosto. – Mas, se insistir mais um pouco, posso trocar com você.

Harry tentou lançar mais um de seus olhares fulminantes capazes de assustar até Comensais, mas seu chefe tinha uma estranha capacidade de fazê-lo se sentir bem – mesmo que com tiradas irônicas.

- Você quem manda. – Disse colocando as duas mãos ao alto em sinal de rendição. Quando viu que o chefe riu com sua brincadeira, continuou – E então, para onde eu vou?

Brendan, inesperadamente lembrando-se de algo, foi até uma estante e pegou um objeto e o entregou ao moreno. Era uma garrafa de Tequila vazia, o que fez Harry encará-lo. O chefe se apressou a explicar.

- É uma chave do portal. Vai sair em quarenta minutos, é o tempo que levará para os curandeiros deixarem o local. Vê se não perde a hora.

- E você não tem ideia de para onde essa coisa vai me levar? Poderia ser uma boa pista... É para a Toca ou não. Simples assim. – Harry falou, irritado.

Brendan realmente queria ajudar, mas estava completamente cego em relação a isso. Ele apenas recebeu ordens claras para chamar seu melhor auror, mandá-lo usar a chave e descobrir o que havia acontecido.

- Mais uma vez, sinto muito. – Ele colocou uma mão sobre o ombro do moreno em um ato fraternal. – Mas, como já disse anteriormente, as únicas informações que eu recebi foram essas. – Sem tirar a mão do ombro de Harry, ele apertou o braço do rapaz em uma tentativa de confortá-lo, para só então continuar. – Agora vá. Essa chave não vai ficar aí o dia todo. – a menção da chave fez Harry se lembrar de questionar o estranho objeto. Após alguns segundos, o chefe percebeu que Harry não movera um único dedo. – Harry?

O auror continuava em pé no mesmo local, segurando a garrafa.

Levantou uma única sobrancelha.

Brendan não conseguiu segurar por mais tempo, e logo estava rindo e abanando as mãos na direção de Harry.

- Ta legal, foi de propósito... Achei que seria legal o toque de ironia. Além do mais, aposto que quando te mandei a coruja você estava com uma igual em mãos. – Falou e riu da cara indignada do moreno que ainda não havia feito um único movimento, afora o levantar de sobrancelha.

Com a mão que segurava a chave, Harry apontou para Brendan enquanto deixava a sala.

- Cuidado hoje à noite chefinho... Nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer enquanto dormimos.

Dito isso, Harry Potter deixou a sala sorrindo internamente. Hoje seu chefe não iria pregar os olhos.

Por que aquele barulho simplesmente não ia embora? Nossa como era irritante! Colocou o travesseiro sobre a cabeça em uma inútil tentativa de abafar o som. Não funcionou. O som foi ficando cada vez mais forte e ela não fazia idéia de onde vinha. O sono a estava confundindo. Mexeu-se na cama tentando ignorar o barulho e voltar a dormir. Mas, à medida que não conseguia, foi recobrando os sentidos e percebeu que o barulho derivava de alguém batendo na porta. Ou melhor, vinha de alguém querendo _arrombar_ sua porta.

Resolveu se levantar.

Preguiçosamente, começou a se espreguiçar, se esticando sobre a cama como uma gata. Virou a cabeça e sorriu com o que viu. Logo toda a lassidão sumiu e ela já estava levantando.

Vestiu seu robe e correu para abrir a porta antes que a mesma partisse ao meio, tamanha era força com a qual estavam batendo. _Onde foi parar a educação das pessoas? _Pensou, irritada.

Ela mal abriu a porta e um vulto adentrou sua sala.

- Harry? – ela o encarou, indignada. Isso era hora de bater na porta das pessoas? Não tinha noção de que horas eram, mas devia ser muito cedo levando em conta o sono que sentia. – Isso é hora de aparecer na casa das pessoas? Ainda são... – começou a buscar por um relógio em sua sala, mas logo percebeu que não havia nenhum. Mas não foi preciso. Harry fez o favor de completar.

- Duas da tarde? Realmente... onde eu estava com a cabeça visitando as pessoas a essa hora? – Ele respondeu sarcasticamente antes de se jogar no sofá atrás dele. Deixando de lado o fato de que sua amiga, que normalmente acorda às seis da manhã pronta para mudar o mundo, estava quase dormindo em pé no meio da tarde, ele continuou com o que realmente importava. – Olha, preciso que me faça um favor.

Hermione, ainda em estado de choque com a invasão de Harry e com a descoberta de que já eram duas da tarde, sentou no sofá, ao lado do moreno. Fechou ainda mais seu robe e se aconchegou um pouco mais no sofá antes de responder.

- Hum... Claro, Harry. Pode dizer. – Sua resposta preguiçosa e a voz ainda rouca deixaram claro que ela ainda dormia, mas mesmo assim Harry continuou. Sabia que ela estava escutando.

- Hoje eu recebi um chamado de urgência de Brendan. Ele finalmente resolveu dá sinal de vida. – ele sabia que Hermione havia entendido quem era o _ele_ a quem ele se referiu. Ignorando o desconforto que a garota ao seu lado sentia, ele prosseguiu. – Uma família bruxa foi atacada e ele quer que eu vá identificar os corpos e verificar tudo.

Harry parou. Sabia que Hermione ia surtar quando desse as próximas informações.

- Harry, eu não estou entendendo... Para que você quer a minha ajuda? Quer que eu vá com você, é isso? – Olhou-o, a confusão estampada em seu rosto. Mas logo percebeu que tinha algo mais; algo errado. – Harry?

Agora ele é quem estava desconfortável sobre o olhar interrogativo de Hermione.

- Não, não. Não preciso que vá comigo. O que eu preciso é que fique com Rony até eu voltar e que não deixe nenhuma mensagem do Ministério chegar até ele. – A confusão continuava pairando nos olhos da garota. – Mione, a família atacada era composta por nove membros, mas na hora do ataque só estavam presentes cinco. Faça as contas: Rony está morando sozinho agora, Charlie voltou antes de ontem da Romênia para passar um tempo com a família, Percy e Bill também não moram mais com o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley e ... – ele hesitou por um momento, sentindo uma pontada no peito -... E faz dois anos que Ginny foi embora. Sobram apenas cinco.

Ele assistiu como sua amiga levou as mãos até a boca, abafando um grito.

- Você não acha mesmo que... – ela falou baixinho, quase sem voz. Mas não completou.

- Não sei. – Harry apressou-se a responder. – Não sei de nada... A chave do portal vai abrir em – ele olhou para o relógio no seu pulso – cinco minutos. Eu _preciso_ que você prometa que vai manter Rony ocupado hoje até eu voltar.

Hermione olhou preocupada para Harry. Odiava esconder as coisas de Rony, mas era melhor... Não queria perturbá-lo por nada. Mas antes que ela pudesse concordar com o moreno, Rony saiu do seu quarto com uma cara de sono e o cabelo completamente bagunçado.

- Ouvi alguém dizer o meu nome. – ele resmungou. Ou pelo menos foi isso que Hermione entendeu. – Ah, oi Harry. – Ele pareceu não se importar com a presença do moreno e abraçou Hermione por trás enquanto beijava carinhosamente o pescoço da garota. – Bom dia, você.

Hermione se virou e encarou o sorriso bobo que brincava no rosto do ruivo. Beijou os lábios dele de leve, mas Rony achou pouco e a puxou mais para perto enquanto brincava com uma mecha do cabelo da garota e tentava intensificar o beijo.

- Pelo amor de Merlin, vão para um quarto! – Harry falou, interrompendo o beijo do casal. Não porque achava aquilo nojento, não mesmo. Só achava legal irritar seu amigo ruivo.

Hermione repentinamente se afastou do ruivo e riu. Tinha esquecido de Harry.

Mas Rony não riu. Olhou aborrecido para Harry.

- A gente estava em um, até você chegar. – Falou, resmungando enquanto se jogava no sofá em um gesto semelhante ao que Harry havia feito mais cedo. Hermione riu internamente ao constatar isso.

Mas, ao contrário do que Ron e Hermione esperavam, Harry não retrucou. O moreno estava absorto em um detalhe que só agora tinha percebido.

- Cueca branca, cara? Sério? – falou e logo em seguida deu um sorriso torto para seu amigo que, ele tinha certeza, ainda estava meio inconsciente. Logo ele percebeu que já tinha passado muito tempo ali. Foi até Hermione e a abraçou. – Por favor... não vai ser muito difícil mantê-lo ocupado. – sussurrou.

Ainda sem soltar o abraço, ela respondeu baixinho no ouvido do amigo.

- Está me devendo uma, Potter.

Harry sorriu. Ia se despedir de Rony, mas percebeu que este já estava dormindo deitado no sofá.

Pegou a chave do portal e, menos de três segundos depois, sentiu aquele familiar puxão.

Hermione encarou o lugar onde antes seu amigo estava estendido. Sorriu e se voltou para o sofá. Apoiou um dos joelhos no divã enquanto beijava o pescoço de Rony, que murmurou algo enquanto sorria. A garota entendeu aquilo como um estímulo e foi subindo os beijos – maxilar, queixo, bochecha, cantinho da boca... – até que encontrou os lábios dele e os capturou. O ruivo não perdeu tempo e prontamente a enlaçou com os braços fortes, fazendo com que ela deitasse sobre seu corpo. _O treinamento de auror fez muito bem a ele._ Pensou Hermione.

- Harry não está mais aqui... – ela o ouviu sussurrar entre os beijos – não precisamos ir para o quarto.

Ela sorriu e o beijou de volta enquanto sentia as mãos fortes do ruivo tirando seu robe.

Olhou ao redor e um alívio avassalador tomou conta de todo o seu ser: ele não estava na Toca. Na verdade, encontrava-se em um lugar totalmente diferente da casa dos Weasley. Afora o conglomerado de carros da polícia e ambulâncias que se encontravam em uma das casas – o que, Harry sabia, era apenas um disfarce para os trouxas - tudo parecia bastante... pacato. Era uma rua muito bonita com casas de grande porte e imensos jardins. Mais ao longe, o moreno pôde ver um grupo de crianças brincando, como se nada estivesse errado. Tudo isso serviu apenas para confirmar as suspeitas de Harry: ele estava em um bairro trouxa.

Mas aquilo não estava fazendo sentido algum. Afinal, a família atacada não era bruxa?

Resolveu tirar isso a limpo. Buscou pelos funcionários do Ministério e , assim que os achou, caminhou em direção a eles. Aproximou-se de um tal de Mike, ou pelo menos era isso o que dizia o crachá pendurado em suas vestes bruxas. Não falou nada e apenas ficou ali observando enquanto o estranho bruxo examinava minuciosamente um graveto. Harry chegou à conclusão de que nunca entenderia esses loucos.

Em uma imitação quase perfeita de seu chefe, Harry pigarreou para chamar a atenção dos presentes. Funcionou.

O pequeno bruxo que fora batizado com o nome de Mike saltou com o susto. Virou para Harry com os olhos arregalados e respirando rápida e pausadamente. O moreno fez um grande esforço para não rir daquela figura amedrontada. Mas Mike não demorou muito em seu estado de choque e logo um sorriso se formava em seu rosto. Ele havia reconhecido as vestes de auror que Harry trajava. E, antes mesmo que Harry tivesse a chance de protestar, o pequeno homem já apertava sua mão animadamente.

- Ah, você deve ser o Sr. Potter, não? – olhou em expectativa para o homem assustador que tinha o dobro do seu tamanho. Quando esse não respondeu, Mike entendeu o silêncio como uma resposta afirmativa e sentiu-se na completa liberdade de continuar. – Pensei que não chegaria nunca! Tudo está uma tremenda bagunça. Precisamos da ajuda do senhor. Encontramos algo muito peculiar na residência, Sr. Potter. Gostaríamos que...

Harry encarava abismado aquele homem e pensava se era possível alguém falar assim tão rápido e sem intervalos sem o perigo de morrer sufocado. Percebeu, infeliz, que era. E, antes que aquele homem caísse duro no chão, ele o interrompeu e foi direto ao ponto pelo qual estava ali.

- Onde estão os corpos? – Seu tom não era grosseiro, mas também não era gentil. Ele só queria a resposta para poder continuar calmamente – ou não – com o seu trabalho.

Mike não se preocupou em esconder a surpresa que o atingiu após aquelas palavras.

- Perdão? – perguntou, inocentemente.

- Eu perguntei onde estão os corpos. – o moreno objetou, sem conter a grosseria dessa vez. Faltava muito pouco para bater naquele homenzinho, que agora o encarava, mais uma vez, com os olhos arregalados em espanto.

- Sr. Potter, desculpe-me pela persistência, mas não acho que o senhor tenha compreendido a essência do caso. Há algo realmente estranho que...

- Olha, eu realmente não quero ser grosseiro com você – mentiu o moreno, mais uma vez interrompendo a fala do outro -, mas eu _preciso_ ver esses corpos! – Puxando o ar com vigor para se acalmar, ele continuou – Prometo que, assim que eu terminar com os corpos, eu volto para ajudá-lo em o que você quiser.

Finalmente se dando por vencido, Mike começou a andar e fez sinal para que Harry o seguisse. O que o moreno o fez sem hesitar. Logo os dois estavam próximos ao que Harry pensou ser algum carro trouxa que piscava e fazia um barulho agudamente irritante. Fazendo uma careta por causa do barulho que chegava impiedosamente aos seus ouvidos, ele perguntou:

- Por que vocês mantêm esses... – ele encarou o objeto que tentava deixá-lo cego com aquelas luzes vermelhas, buscando em algum lugar profundo de sua cabeça lembrar o nome daquilo, mas não conseguiu. -... Essas coisas trouxas por aqui? Não atrapalha?

- Ah, não. Isso é uma ambulância, Sr. Potter – sobre o olhar interrogativo do moreno, ele prosseguiu – É uma espécie de transporte médico que os trouxas inventaram. Bastante útil, se me permite dizer. – o olhar que Harry lançou deixou bastante claro que ele não permitia – Mas, isso não importa agora. Aqui estão os cinco corpos. Muito triste, realmente trágico. – Ele terminou balançando a cabeça de um lado para outro em negativa, como se não quisesse acreditar na realidade.

Harry não entendeu o que deixara o pequeno homem tão indignado até olhar o quinto corpo. Era uma criança, entre cinco e seis anos pelo que o moreno percebeu. Era linda, os cabelos negros e a pele muito branca, lembrando porcelana. Harry notou com horror o medo ainda evidente nas expressões da pobre criança.

Ele estava em choque.

Tudo bem, sabia que os comensais eram capazes de tudo, mas aquilo... o repugnava. Não era humano.

Nenhum treinamento o preparou para isso. Era uma crueldade que ele pensou ser inexistente no mundo. Mesmo com todos os horrores pelos quais passou no decorrer da vida, nunca pensou que chegaria ao ponto de ver uma criança – um ser tão puro – morrer assim. Mas certamente estava enganado. E só agora percebia isso. Não sabendo o que dizer, perguntou:

- Quando tudo aconteceu? – Ele ainda encarava os corpos.

- Ainda não sabemos ao certo. O alerta que recebemos foi de um trouxa dizendo que viu um movimento estranho na casa do vizinho. Mas os corpos só foram encontrados agora pela manhã.

O homem continuou falando, Harry tinha certeza disso, pois ouvia um eco irritante ao fundo. Mas não estava realmente prestando atenção. Ele estava mais atentado a outra coisa: manhã? Estava tão absorto com a ideia de finalmente poder espancar alguns comensais que não se apercebeu que já era manhã. Muito provavelmente sua percepção sonolenta quando foi acordado pela coruja o fez pensar que o acordaram no meio da noite. Quando tomou a nota mental de nunca mais exagerar na Tequila e rir dessa ideia absurda, resolveu que era melhor ignorar isso e responder o homenzinho que agora repetia seu nome incansavelmente.

- Sr. Potter? Sr. Potter?

- Hm...- puxou com força o ar em seus pulmões para não socar o rosto redondo da criatura na sua frente. – E como foi? Quero dizer, já descobriram como eles morreram? – perguntou mais para parecer um profissional e não causar uma impressão de descaso que porque realmente queria saber. Sabia que ouvir a história ia deixá-lo com ainda mais raiva – se é que isso era possível.

- Tortura. – Uma única palavra, mas que fez Harry estremecer. – Eles os torturaram e depois usaram a maldição da morte para finalizar o serviço... – o moreno teve a premonição de que palavras não muito agradáveis iam sair pela boca de Mike a qualquer momento – menos a criança. Seu núcleo mágico ainda era muito fraco. Ela não tinha forças suficientes para suportar um nível tão alto de tortura. – e aí estava! Belas palavras, falando da forma mais irônica possível.

O homenzinho a sua frente não precisou dizer mais nada. Ele entendera. Essa criança foi torturada até a morte. Seu choque inicial ao ver corpos agora se convertia em puro ódio. Um ódio que o estava consumindo. Se ele pegasse um daqueles bastardos ele tinha certeza de que poderia chegar ao extremo de matar. Foi com esse pensamento em mente que fez a pergunta seguinte:

- Vocês têm alguma ideia de para onde os comensais fugiram? Porque realmente seria de grande utilidade para... – Mas o moreno não conseguiu terminar de falar, porque foi interrompido por Mike. _Quem ele pensa que é? O cara com mais de 1,80 e assustador que pode interromper as pessoas aqui sou eu! _

- É o que venho tentando lhe contar desde sua chegada, Sr. Potter. – Mike respirou cansado – Não precisa de pistas para achar os comensais que atacaram essa família – agora Harry acreditava veemente que esse homem era louco – Encontramos cinco comensais mortos e um inconsciente. – ele fez uma pausa dramática, o que faria Harry revirar os olhos se a situação não fosse tão séria – Não fazemos idéia do que aconteceu.

Se aquele homem tivesse dito que hoje de manhã acordou com um unicórnio mastigando o lençol enquanto fechava os olhos para que a luz do arco-íris que saía do seu armário não o cegasse Harry teria ficado menos surpreso. _Unicórnios! Por que, diabos, estou falando em unicórnios? Isso deve ter mexido de verdade comigo..._ Pensou.

Seu olhar voltou para os corpos ainda a sua frente.

Não querendo passar mais nem um segundo encarando o corpo sem vida que um dia pertenceu a uma criança desperta e alegre, apressou-se em sair dali e cumprir com sua promessa de verificar o recinto.

Pediu a Mike que o explicasse a situação, mas o homem apenas respondeu que era melhor Harry ver por ele mesmo.

A porta da casa já estava aberta e, dentro, vários funcionários do Ministério andavam de um lado para o outro como se, assim, as respostas fossem aparecer. Harry bufou. Pediu para que o deixassem sozinho na casa. Não queria pessoas não treinadas fuçando tudo e fingindo que sabem o que aconteceu.

- Senhor... – um homem com vestes pretas com um crachá indicando que trabalhava para o Ministério estendeu a mão para Harry o cumprimentando, mas o moreno logo percebeu que o homem não sabia quem ele era. Por isso, apressou-se em ajudá-lo.

- Potter. Pode me chamar de Sr. Potter. – disse um pouco seco e com um quê de impaciência.

- Potter. Muito bem. – disse o homem, debilmente, percebendo que o moreno a sua frente não dera nenhum sinal de que iria retribuir o aperto de mão, mas quando ia abaixar o braço viu que Harry retirava a mão do bolso para cumprimentá-lo de volta. – Me senti na obrigação de avisá-lo que...

- Realmente agradeço que o senhor queira ajudar. – disse Harry, feliz por voltar a exercer seu papel e interromper a fala do outro. – Mas eu preciso ficar um pouco sozinho para entender o que aconteceu. Depois irei procurá-lo para mais informações. Obrigado.

O homem ainda abriu e fechou a boca, repetidas vezes, sem saber o que dizer, o que lembrou a Harry um peixe fora d'água. Por fim o funcionário resolveu atender ao pedido de Harry e se retirou.

Ele já estivera em diversas situações semelhantes à em qual se encontrava agora, mas em nenhuma delas a imagem perturbadora de uma criança morta ficava martelando em sua cabeça. Era meio difícil se atentar aos detalhes quando estava tão distraído. Balançou a cabeça para espantar todos os pensamentos que o estavam atrapalhando.

Sua primeira percepção foi de que só havia cinco corpos de comensais no chão. Onde estava o sexto? A dúvida não pairou muito tempo sobre sua cabeça, pois deduziu que, como o comensal sobreviveu, provavelmente já devia estar preso a essa altura. Voltou a observar os mesmos lugares pelos quais já tinha passado, mas dessa vez prestando um pouco mais de atenção. Foi quando viu, pendurado na lateral esquerda da lareira e bem escondido, um saquinho. Aproximou-se e pegou o objeto em suas mãos, apenas para constatar o que ele já sabia: era para ele. Amarrado ao saco encontrava-se um pedaço de pergaminho onde tinha escrito: Harry Potter.

Mas não foi por encontrar seu nome ali que ficara tão surpreso e sim porque era impossível não reconhecer aquela caligrafia. Um arrepio percorreu todo o seu corpo, deixando-o arrepiado. Não podia ser, ou podia?

Não pensou muito, pois logo estava sendo puxado pelas pernas e caiu no chão. Não se deu o privilégio de ficar ali deitado como um alvo fácil. Guardando o saquinho na sua capa, se levantou e com um movimento rápido sacou sua varinha. Não pensou nem em olhar quem o havia atacado, se encarregaria disso após ter certeza de que estava em segurança. Com um único movimento ele lançou o feitiço.

- Estupefaça! - ele falou em um murmúrio quase inaudível. Ouviu o baque surdo do corpo do seu agressor batendo contra a parede.

Virou-se e se deparou com um comensal desmaiado. Ele não podia acreditar que aqueles inúteis do Ministério deixaram solto um comensal que estava vivo. _Quanta burrice e ignorância!_ Pensou, indignado. Já tivera demais por aquele dia, precisava ir para casa. Ver seu nome escrito com aquela caligrafia realmente mexeu com Harry. Calculou que se ficasse ali mais um só minuto seria capaz de matar o infeliz que o atacou e que, ele sabia, era o responsável pela morte daquela pobre menininha. Certificando-se de que o saquinho com seu nome estava bem guardado, murmurou um último feitiço para o comensal antes de deixar a casa e desaparatar.

- França -

Ela esperou a poeira baixar antes de deixar a lareira. Encarou seu apartamento do qual cuidava com todo o carinho e não conseguiu sentir pena dele enquanto se jogava, mesmo que imunda, no sofá estrategicamente localizado no centro da sala. Estava exausta e tudo o que mais desejava era tomar um banho bem tomado, entrar embaixo dos lençóis macios da sua cama e só acordar no outro dia. Mas, quase que prevendo que isso não seria possível, assustou-se ao escutar alguém falando no escuro da sua sala.

- Posso saber onde a senhorita estava? – A voz de Holly a sobressaltou e ela caiu do sofá se chocando destrambelhadamente com o tapete sob a pequena mesinha de centro.

- Pelas barbas de Merlin, Holly! Já pensou em avisar quando resolver vir aqui me visitar? – a ruiva falou enquanto ficava de joelhos para poder encarar a causadora de sua queda vergonhosa.

Holly teve que se esforçar muito para não começar a gargalhar. Ginny estava simplesmente hilária. Holly podia ver a cabeça da amiga sobre o sofá e a cabeleira ruiva estava uma verdadeira bagunça. E também tinha o fato de que Ginny estava extremamente vermelha, de forma que a cor da sua pela se assemelhava à cor de seu cabelo: Holly podia conviver com ela há anos, mas nunca deixou de achar aquilo engraçado. Segurando o riso e recompondo sua carranca de amiga preocupada, recomeçou seu sermão.

- Não tente mudar de assunto, Weasley. – Deixando os braços caírem livremente ao lado do corpo, Ginny suspirou em desistência. – Onde você estava Ginny?

A ruiva, a esta altura do campeonato, já estava de pé e tentando domar o cabelo bagunçado, mas parou momentaneamente para responder à amiga.

- Trabalhando ora. Onde mais? – Deu de ombros, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais óbvia de todo o mundo bruxo.

Os olhos azuis e penetrantes de Holly se cravaram em Ginny.

- Ah claro, e eu menstruei hoje. – falou a morena ironicamente. – E fui hoje para o hospital e me disseram que você não foi trabalhar. E, além do mais, esse não é seu uniforme. – disse apontando para as vestes pretas que Ginny trajava. Mas a ruiva resolveu apenas ignorar o comentário.

- Você não devia fazer brincadeiras sobre a sua gravidez.

- Você está mudando de assunto de novo, Ginevra – Holly só chamava esse nome quando estava falando realmente sério. – Olhe para você! Está com arranhões por todo o corpo, com indícios de hematomas nos braços e também está obviamente exausta.

Ginny desistiu e, pela segunda vez desde que chegara em casa, se jogou no sofá.

- Ok, ok. Eu estava trabalhando. Mas não no hospital. – a ruiva lançou um olhar sugestivo para Holly – Estava trabalhando naquela outra coisa...

A morena soltou a respiração, exasperada.

- Ginny, eu sei que prometi de ajudar, mas eu não tinha ideia de que você ia acabar se machucando nessa brincadeira.

A ruiva encarou a amiga com raiva, muita raiva.

- Só para começar: não é uma brincadeira. E depois, olhe quem está falando! Quando pensa em dizer ao seu chefe que está esperando um bebê?

Holly optou por dar de ombros. Não tinha pensado muito sobre o assunto ultimamente.

- Não sei. Enquanto eu puder disfarçar, irei fazê-lo. – Sobre o olhar de repreensão de Ginny, continuou. – Só estou com um mês de gravidez, Ginny. E não quero que me afastem do trabalho.

- Essa é realmente a mesma pessoa que há duas semanas estava reclamando que não aguentava mais trabalhar? – a ruiva perguntou, surpresa. E ficou mais surpresa ainda ao perceber que Holly começara a corar.

- Eu conheci alguém... – começou a morena, claramente envergonhada. – No novo trabalho, sabe? Comecei a trabalhar com alguns aurores ingleses. E ele... Bem, ele é simplesmente lindo! Muito gato. Juro como tenho vontade de lamber o corpo dele todinho toda vez que o vejo.

- Deixa de ser tarada menina! – Ginny falou entre risos. – O que há com você? Ultimamente não pode ver um homem em uma calça apertada que fica toda...

- São os hormônios da gravidez! – disse a morena interrompendo o comentário nada discreto da amiga – O curandeiro disse que eu ia ficar assim por um tempo.

Ginny encarou Holly com uma mescla de dúvida, surpresa e diversão nos olhos.

- E você teve coragem de falar para o seu curandeiro que você... – Ginny parou para rir mais um pouco. Sabia que estava deixando Holly constrangida. – Eu realmente não sei como dizer isso. – mais risos – Você contou a ele que fica excitada só de olhar para uma fruta? – A ruiva não agüentou mais e explodiu em gargalhadas. Segurava o abdômen dolorido de tanto rir com as mãos.

A morena do outro lado da sala pareceu não apreciar muito a brincadeira.

- Ei! Aquilo aconteceu só uma vez... – mais uma vez Holly começou a corar – E não foi por causa da fruta em si. Foi culpa do homem. – falou envergonhada para, depois, completar com um pouco de indignação – Quem, afinal, come uma maçã daquele jeito?

Ginny, que já tinha se recuperado da crise de risos anterior voltou a rir compulsivamente. Ela nunca iria se esquecer de quando fora com sua melhor amiga fazer um lanche na semana passada e se deparou com aquele homem e a maçã.

Holly esperou que os risos de Ginny cessassem para poder continuar. Ela encarava os dedos da mão, que se mexiam de forma nervosa.

- Olha, também não estou _tão_ tarada assim. – sentiu o olhar de Ginny pesar sobre ela e resolveu se corrigir – Tudo bem, estou. Mas com ele é diferente, sabe? Não é só atração física, tem algo mais. Sabe sobre o que eu estou falando?

Se sabia? E como sabia! Mas preferia não saber. Ainda lembrava o perfume de Harry, das mãos fortes fazendo carinho em seu rosto, dos cabelos rebeldes, do olhar penetrante... Como sentia falta dele. Sentia falta da segurança que ele transmitia, falta de amar e ser amada. Falta de se sentir inteiramente feliz.

Deixando de lado seu passado, percebeu que deixara o clima tenso na casa ao não responder. Para desopilar, resolveu brincar com a morena.

- Acho que alguém está se apaixonando... – cantou alegremente e sorriu ao ver que surtiu efeito. A almofada que estava na mão de Holly agora voava em sua direção. Abaixou-se para desviar do ataque e começou a rir de novo.

- Ah, cale a boca! – falou a morena enquanto ia para a cozinha. – E vê se toma um banho; você está fedendo – da sala, Ginny pode escutar Holly gritando – Estarei aqui comendo alguma coisa enquanto te espero!

A ruiva sorriu sozinha e murmurou antes de se dirigir para o banheiro.

- Para variar...

- Londres –

Pronto. Estava tudo terminado. Seu trabalho já estava feito e agora ele finalmente podia matar a curiosidade e descobrir o que estava escondido dentro do saquinho que achara no local do crime pela manhã. Despiu-se da capa e pegou o pequeno pacote no bolso antes de jogá-la sobre o sofá. Não abriu; pensou no lugar onde o havia encontrado: próximo a lareira. Era coincidência demais.

Viu-se atraído pela porta de vidro que fechava a passagem para varanda. Estava chovendo do lado de fora, constatou. Abriu a cortina vermelha que caia graciosamente sobre a porta e passou a observar as gotas de chuva escorrendo pelo vidro: uma confusão de gotas escorrendo para diferentes direções. Não soube dizer muito bem em que momento, mas Harry Potter logo se viu envolvido por lembranças; ótimas recordações.

_Harry estava no final do seu quinto ano, mas se sentia muito mais velho do que realmente era. Foram muitos acontecimentos em um espaço muito curto de tempo. Estava sem rumo. Sem Sirius..._

_Agradeceu a Merlin por ter feito Dumbledore perceber que o melhor lugar para ele passar essas feias era a Toca. Não podia se sentir mais satisfeito por estar no sofá da sala dos Weasley observando o crepitar do fogo na lareira do que estava agora. Era tão aconchegante e o lembrava um... lar._

_Um barulho o sobressaltou e ele buscou por quem o tinha provocado. Olhou para a escada apenas para se deparar com uma imagem que jamais iria esquecer: Ginny estava parada no último degrau da escada – provavelmente surpresa por perceber que não era a única acordada àquela hora da madrugada – trajando um shortinho branco com vários pomos-de-ouro desenhados e uma blusinha também branca – para combinar com o conjunto – com a palavra "seeker" escrita em dourado bem no centro; os cachos ruivos estavam emaranhados, mas Harry não lembrou de tê-los visto mais bonitos em outra ocasião. Harry também percebeu que as bochechas da ruiva estavam levemente rosadas – talvez pelo embaraço de estar trajando pijamas na frente dele, pensou – e, naquele instante, Harry decidiu que simplesmente adorava aquilo. Os olhos castanhos, grandes e intensos guardavam uma inocência e pureza que o moreno nunca tinha notado. Outra coisa na qual Harry nunca tinha reparado eram os lábios carnudos e vermelhos bem contornados formando uma figura semelhante a um coração. Ela estava linda!_

_Recobrando os sentidos e se recuperando do susto de encontrar Harry ali na sala, Ginny terminou de descer a escada e se aproximou do sofá no qual o moreno estava sentado._

_- Harry? O que faz acordado? – Ela perguntou com a voz ainda rouca por causa do sono._

_O menino-que-sobreviveu sentiu os pêlos da nuca se arrepiarem ao ouvir a voz rouca da ruiva. O que estava acontecendo com ele?_

_- Insônia. – respondeu simplesmente com um encolher de ombros – E você? Não está com cara de quem está sem sono. – brincou, rindo feliz ao ver que as bochechas da menina ficaram mais vermelhas._

_- Qual é! Não estou com a aparência tão ruim assim, estou? – Ginny perguntou, acompanhando Harry e começando a rir da brincadeira._

_O moreno ouviu a risada doce e brincalhona da menina e percebeu o quão diferente era das risadas falsas e estridentes das outras alunas de Hogwarts. Harry sentiu-se um pouco assustado ao se dar conta de que nada do que Ginny fazia o desagradava. _

_- Não, você está linda com cara de sono. – o garoto só se deu conta do que tinha falado quando as palavras já deixavam sua boca. Tentando mudar de assunto e não dar à Ginny a oportunidade de comentar, brincou com ela. – Gostei do pijama de quadribol._

_A ruiva, pela terceira vez naquela noite, ruborizou. Harry sorriu e aceitou que nunca cansaria de observar o rosto dela corando._

_- Ah, isso? – a menina falou pegando no pijama e rindo nervosamente – Sei que parece infantil, mas minha paixão por quadribol é incurável. – riu._

_- Você não respondeu a minha pergunta. – o moreno falou, não respondendo ao comentário do quadribol, mas fazendo a nota mental de nunca esquecer aquilo: parecia surreal uma menina louca por um esporte – Por que está acordada?_

_- Nada demais – se levantou – É que os meus irmãos vivem procurando meu diário, aí eu só posso pegá-lo quando eles estão dormindo. – ela se abaixou um pouco e sussurrou para Harry com um sorriso brincando nos lábios – Questão de segurança sabe? – o moreno não conseguiu deixar de rir com aquele comentário._

_A menina se virou e começou a andar, só parando quando estava ao lado esquerdo da lareira._

_Ginny tirou o diário que estava atrás de um porta-retrato que ficava exposto na lareira e virou-se para mostrar a Harry. Mas, ao girar, percebeu que o moreno estava logo atrás dela. Olhou para cima para poder encarar Harry nos olhos. Ele podia ser menor que Rony, mas não deixava de ser enorme: a cabeça de Ginny batia no queixo do moreno._

_- E você chama esse esconderijo de seguro? – o menino perguntou zombeteiro. _

_Ginny apenas sorriu e replicou sabiamente._

_- Às vezes, Harry, perdemos tanto tempo procurando por algo que não percebemos que elas estão bem embaixo de nossos narizes._

_A ruiva podia sentir a respiração quente de Harry e o hálito fresco de menta quando ele voltou a falar._

_- Engraçado, ultimamente eu tenho procurado tanto... – ele parou, abaixando a cabeça para encarar Ginny melhor – E você está bem aqui, embaixo do meu nariz._

_A ruiva só teve tempo de entender o que ele quis dizer com aquilo e logo sentiu Harry se aproximando e os lábios dele tocando os seus. E, pela primeira vez, Harry não sabia o que sentia em relação à irmã caçula do seu melhor amigo._

Uma, duas, três lágrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto.

Naquele dia Harry havia descoberto o amor. E agora ele estava descobrindo a dor de não tê-lo. Queria sentir sua ruiva ali, próxima a ele e ao alcance de suas mãos. Queria poder beijá-la e dizer o quanto fazia falta. Mas não podia.

Abriu o pacote que segurava nas mãos e se deparou com um frasco que Harry reconheceu ser um dos que eram usados para guardar memórias. Junto ao frasco havia um pedaço de pergaminho que dizia "Sei que você pode vê-la. Assista a lembrança e vá para Toulon, na França: ele estará lá".

Harry não precisou ler duas vezes para saber que o ele a quem a frase se referia era Voldemort. Entrou no seu quarto e buscou pela penseira que herdara de Dumbledore. Mergulhou naquela memória e decidiu que, ao acordar no outro dia pela manhã, a primeira coisa que iria fazer era ir direto para a França.

Com a decisão tomada, deixou-se ser engolfado pelo sono e por seus pesadelos.

_- Crucio!_

_A voz de Voldemort preencheu o local e foi seguida por um silencia mortal. Mas o silêncio não durou muito._

_Harry mordeu o lábio inferior até que sangue escorria dele, tentando inutilmente não gritar. Não queria demonstrar fraqueza em frente ao seu maior inimigo, mas estava impossível agüentar. Nunca sentira tanta dor em toda a sua vida, ele podia sentir o ódio de Voldemort para com ele em cada pontada de dor que o atingia, uma mais intensa que a outra._

_Logo seus gritos ecoavam pelo ambiente caótico e, a cada grito, seguiam-se risadas – dos comensais, ele tinha certeza._

_Hermione, um pouco distante de onde Harry se encontrava caído no chão, observava com lágrimas nos olhos enquanto seu melhor amigo – ou melhor, irmão – sofria nas mãos daquele ser horrendo. Queria poder ajudá-lo, queria ser capaz de fazer qualquer coisa que fosse para ajudá-lo, mas estava literalmente paralisada, assim como Rony que tentava a todo custo fechar os olhos para não ser obrigado a ficar encarando aquela cena. Mas não foi necessário muito esforço da parte de ruivo porque, de repente, tudo parou. Os gritos, as risadas... tudo subitamente parou._

_Harry estranhou, mas não reclamou. Quando as dores provenientes da maldição cessaram, ele finalmente foi capaz de respirar normalmente. Seu corpo estava todo dolorido e ele podia sentir o líquido quente escorrendo do seu nariz._

_Voldemort apenas encarava o moreno com um sorriso desprovido de qualquer emoção estampado no rosto. Ainda com a varinha apontada em direção ao peito de Harry, Voldemort falou da forma mais fria possível:_

_- Onde está a sua tão conhecida coragem agora, menino-que-sobreviveu? - Harry percebeu a ironia presente na voz daquele homem (se é que ele pode ser classificado como tal) ao chamá-lo por esse nome._

_Harry não respondeu de imediato. O moreno encarou seus amigos e seu chão sumiu ao ver o desespero nos olhos de Rony e Hermione. Então uma lembrança tomou conta da sua mente: um sorriso, uma fragrância, um toque, o vermelho vivo em forma de belos cachos. E mais uma vez o pânico se apossou de Harry quando ele percebeu a presença de Voldemort em sua cabeça. Estava muito fraco para bloqueá-lo. Queria tirá-lo dali, não podia deixar que ele descobrisse sobre Ginny. Começou a lutar mentalmente, mas oclumência nunca foi seu forte. Após um grande esforço, ele conseguiu fazer com que Voldemort deixasse sua mente. O desespero fora tanto que agora voltava a respirar pesadamente. _

_- Me parece que, no final, o tão precioso amor irá destruí-lo, Harry Potter. – O Lorde das Trevas falava pausadamente e foi se aproximando do garoto a cada sílaba que deixava sua boca. Quando voltou a falar, já segurava o rosto de Harry em sua mão – Diga-me, salvador – fez questão de dar ênfase ao "apelido" -, será capaz de salvar sua amada traidora do sangue no estado em que se encontra? – Soltou o rosto do moreno com brutalidade e riu._

Ele suava frio, mas já estava acostumado, afinal, revivia aquela noite toda vez que fechava os olhos. A lembrança dos olhos de Hermione banhados em lágrimas o preocupação lembrou o moreno de avisar a amiga que a família atacada não era os Weasley. Ela devia estar furiosa pela demora, e foi pensando nisso que Harry achou melhor deixar a tarefa de entregar o recado para Edwiges.

Rabiscou uma mensagem rápida em um pergaminho, colocou em um envelope e entregou para a coruja branca parada no parapeito da janela. A bela ave branca piou e saiu feliz para cumprir com seu dever.

**N/A: **Atrasei um dia, me desculpem... mas eu não estava conseguindo entrar no site do e só gosto de postar nos dois sites (fanfiction e Floreios) ao mesmo tempo. Esse capítulo já foi maiorzinho kkkkk Espero que tenham gostado. Peço, por favor, que comentem. Eu preciso saber se vocês estão gostando!

Quem já assistiu ao filme? Fui antes de ontem para a pré-estréia e eu AMEI o filme. Principalmente porque ficou parecido com o livro. Ficou lindo, chorei litros com a morte de Dobby :/

Até o próximo capítulo que eu acho que vou postar próxima sexta, dia 26/11... Mas depende, vou ver. Beeijos


	5. Capítulo 3

- Capítulo 3 -

_**Te ver**_

_(Skank)_

_Te ver e não te querer__  
__É improvável, é impossível__  
__Te ter e ter que esquecer__  
__É insuportável, é dor incrível_

_É como mergulhar num rio e não se molhar__  
__É como não morrer de frio no gelo polar__  
__É ter o estômago vazio e não almoçar__  
__É ver o céu se abrir no estio e não se animar_

_Te ver e não te querer__  
__É improvável, é impossível__  
__Te ter e ter que esquecer__  
__É insuportável, é dor incrível_

_É como esperar o prato e não salivar__  
__Sentir apertar o sapato e não descalçar__  
__É ver alguém feliz de fato sem alguém pra amar__  
__É como procurar no mato estrela do mar_

_Te ver e não te querer__  
__É improvável, é impossível__  
__Te ter e ter que esquecer__  
__É insuportável, é dor incrível_

_É como não sentir calor em Cuiabá__  
__Ou como no Arpoador não ver o mar__  
__É como não morrer de raiva com a política__  
__Ignorar que a tarde vai vadia e mítica__  
__É como ver televisão e não dormir__  
__Ver um bichano pelo chão e não sorrir__  
__É como não provar o néctar de um lindo amor__  
__Depois que o coração detecta a mais fina flor_

_Te ver e não te querer__  
__É improvável, é impossível__  
__Te ter e ter que esquecer__  
__É insuportável, é dor incrível_

_Presente..._

POP!

E lá estava mais um, mas não quem ele queria.

POP!

Outro.

POP, POP, POP!

Outros, mas nenhum quem ele esperava.

Por Merlin, onde havia se metido aquela criatura? Sentia uma vontade avassaladora de vê-la, infernizar um pouco a vida dela – mas só o suficiente para deixá-la com raiva: amava vê-la com raiva -, ouvir a voz dela... Todos desejos novos para ele, mas decidiu ignorar. _Deve ser porque ela é estrangeira_, ponderou. _O sotaque explica tudo..._

Uma luz verde. Era ela.

Tinha esquecido que era muito perigoso aparatar para destinos longínquos. Ela obviamente viria por Pó de Flu. Repreendeu-se por ser tão burro e ter ficado na expectativa toda vez que ouvia um barulho de aparatação.

Draco Malfoy se acalmou no instante em que a auror francesa, Holly Esme Dilermando – como foi apresentada por Brendan -, apareceu em meio à confusão de fumaça verde. Um calor reconfortante o consumiu, embora o loiro nunca fosse capaz de admitir isso. Merlin, a conhecia fazia apenas uma semana e já sentia um desejo estranho de tê-la sempre ao seu lado. Ainda se lembrava de quando Brendan a apresentou para os aurores ingleses – o que inclui ele, claro. Seu chefe falou alguma coisa sobre um acidente recente e que era melhor para Holly mudar de ambiente e com isso ele quis dizer mudar as pessoas com quem ela convivia para que não a fizessem lembrar o desastre. E foi por isso que ela chegou, com toda sua glória e uma beleza sobrenatural – Draco fez questão de acrescentar essa última parte. Desde então ele não conseguia tirar aquela mulher da cabeça, não sabia se por causa do mistério que a envolvia com a história desse acidente e tudo o mais ou se pela forma como seu corpo reagia a ela. Era como se cada partícula de seu corpo fosse atraída magneticamente por ela, sua pele ardia de desejo e o Draco Júnior estava inquieto, pedindo por algo. Ele nunca tinha sentido tanto anseio por uma mulher antes, e isso o consumia.

Voltando para a realidade e lembrando em que ambiente estava – de trabalho – ele se recompôs e deu uma olhada a sua volta. E lá estava a imagem dela o atormentando. Ela estava usando o espelho de dois sentidos; estava falando com alguém. Parecia preocupada.

Aproximou-se dela e pôde se deliciar com o aroma que ela exalava.

- Olá Dilermando, finalmente resolveu aparecer. – ele apoiou um braço no móvel encostado à lareira de onde Holly acabara de sair e lançou um sorriso torto cheio de charme e arrogância para ela. Sabia o efeito que seu sorriso causava.

Sem virar a cabeça para olhá-lo, ela respondeu.

- Quando você aprender a pronunciar meu nome, eu passarei a atender por ele, Malfoy. – E foi só quando o seu sobrenome deixou os lábios dela que Draco pôde ser presenteado com sua imagem, que agora o encarava com um sorriso brincalhão. E foi quando ele percebeu que seu sorriso não era tão poderoso quanto pensara. O de Holly era muito mais que poderoso e o deixou... perturbado, na falta de uma definição melhor.

- Ah, me desculpe – ele fez uma cara de falso arrependimento e levou uma mão, a que não estava apoiada no móvel, ao peito para soar mais dramático – Esqueci que vocês, franceses, falam fazendo _biquinho_. – falou a ultima palavra com uma voz engraçada e fazendo biquinho. Sentiu um impacto no seu braço e soube que tinha sido uma tapa da morena que agora apontava um dedo na sua cara e falava, tentando parecer brava.

- Ei, não tire onda com os franceses! – Holly realmente tentou parecer brava. E ela teria conseguido. Realmente teria conseguido se Draco não a olhasse com um sorriso de fazer as pernas tremerem, como ele estava fazendo agora. Teria conseguido se Draco não se aproximasse dela transmitindo um calor corporal fora da sua compreensão humana, como ele estava fazendo agora. E teria conseguido se ele não começasse a gargalhar de uma maneira tão linda e contagiante, como estava fazendo agora.

- Sério Dilermando, você não tem noção de como fica engraçada tentando parecer brava! – terminou, voltando a gargalhar. Mas dessa vez sua risada não ecoou sozinha, pois logo Holly desistiu e começou a rir também. Ela tinha _sim_ uma noção de como ficava.

- Acho que tenho... – falou, ainda com um ar de riso na voz, mas que logo sumiu ao ver Brendan entrando de supetão na sala e com uma preocupação genuína nos olhos. – Alguma ideia de por que nos chamaram? – a morena meneou a cabeça, apontando para a confusão que se desenrolava agora entre seu novo chefe e mais outros dois homens de preto.

Draco fez menção de virar a cabeça para ver a quem Holly se referia e sorriu ao avistar seu chefe.

- Não, mas espero que tenham um bom motivo. – vendo que a morena não estava compreendendo sua "raiva", ele continuou – Estava muito bem na minha cama, dormindo... – ele sorriu maliciosamente e encarou Holly – e sonhando com você.

A garota se limitou a revirar os olhos

- Nossa, será que você consegue ser mais egoísta que isso? – a aversão era evidente – E quanto ao sonho... – ela se aproximou de Draco de forma que seus lábios estavam separados por poucos centímetros – não ficarei nada feliz em saber que estava sem roupas nele.

Com isso ela o deixou ali com um sorriso bobo no rosto e foi sentar-se na mesa, em seu respectivo lugar. Se ficasse só mais um minuto tão próxima a Malfoy tinha certeza de que teria sucumbido ao desejo de beijá-lo. Era um pecado ser tão lindo daquele jeito. E aqueles olhos acinzentados? O Ministério devia proibir, era uma ameaça para a sociedade bruxa feminina. Ficou feliz quando Brendan começou a falar a fazendo esquecer os pensamentos importunos. Mas a felicidade não durou muito quando ela ouviu as palavras:

- Harry Potter está desaparecido.

* * *

_Dois dias antes..._

- Toulon, França -

Harry Potter acordou e, assim como havia programado, seguiu rumo para a França. Mas, ao chegar lá, percebeu que não era exatamente como ele esperava. Mas ele estava lá. França. O último lugar para onde esperava ir. E se...

_Não, impossível!_ Tentou se convencer. Com tantas cidades nesse país as probabilidades de esbarrar com alguém conhecido são quase nulas.

Balançou a cabeça freneticamente. _Não é hora para pensar nisso, Potter. Se concentre! Tem uma reunião de comensais acontecendo neste exato momento em algum lugar por aqui... _Harry Potter resolveu dá ouvidos à sua consciência e entrou na cidade. Mais uma vez o que viu não batia com suas expectativas: uma faixa enorme com os dizeres "ANNUELLE TOULON JUSTE"* estava pendurada estrategicamente para que todos a vissem e muita, muita gente para pouco espaço.

_Ótimo, a tarefa vai ser bem mais difícil que eu pensava. Merlin que rasgue suas malditas calças!_ Vasculhou o local e percebeu que estava abarrotado com barracas, o que era explicado pelo nome "feira". Ele podia ouvir as pessoas gritando coisas em francês, mas não entendia absolutamente nada. Não que ele não soubesse falar francês – fazia parte do treinamento para auror major aprender a falar francês, alemão e italiano. Não, é porque é impossível entender alguma coisa com esse sotaque forte de interior e as pessoas gritando a plenos pulmões. Não parecia nem um pouco com a França, lembrava mais a Itália.

- Seuls cinq euros! Qui será responsable?* – Uma mulher mostrando uma fruta - Harry não foi capaz de identificar qual - gritou.

Ele andava rapidamente entre as pessoas e, vez ou outra, tinha que empurrar alguém para abrir caminho. Como iria encontrar comensais naquela confusão? Procurou se concentrar nos rostos das pessoas em caso de reconhecer alguém, mas nada. Após horas rodando no centro da cidade ele desistiu de procurar com aquela multidão. Achou melhor esperar o movimento acalmar um pouco para poder procurar com calma. Mas quando estava prestes a pegar o trem – não ia arriscar aparatar para tão longe pela segunda vez no mesmo dia -, ele ouviu uma voz. Estava falando em francês, mas era impossível não reconhecer a voz e o, mesmo que sutil sotaque britânico.

- Merci madame.*

Ele se virou e teve tempo de piscar apenas uma vez antes de uma bomba de emoções – alívio, saudade, felicidade, desespero, desejo, amor... - explodir dentro dele e um monstro, há muito adormecido, voltar a rugir em seu peito.

Estava longe, mas só o vislumbre daqueles cabelos flamejantes foi capaz de apurar todos os sentidos do moreno e ele já era capaz de sentir o tão familiar perfume floral.

Não perdeu tempo.

Saiu correndo em direção a ela ao mesmo tempo em que ela começou a andar na direção oposta a que ele estava. Pode-se pensar que é fácil alcançar alguém quando estamos correndo e o alvo está andando, mas não quando você está em um lugar como o que Harry estava: entupido de gente. Ele corria, mas a cada passo que dava apareciam mais três pessoas no seu caminho. Estava humanamente impossível chegar a algum lugar daquele jeito. Mas ele não desistiu dessa vez; continuou correndo e tomando como guia apenas os cabelos vermelhos e o perfume floral. E essa divertida – ou não – brincadeira de pega-pega continuou até o momento em que Harry a viu entrando em um beco, mas quando ele chegou lá não havia ninguém. _Mas o que...?_

Antes que ele terminasse a pergunta indignada em sua cabeça e se virasse para sair daquele lugar, ele ouviu vozes. Ouviu risos maléficos. _Nossa, como são espertos!_ Não era preciso ser uma Hermione da vida para entender de quem eram aquelas vozes.

* * *

_Ainda dois dias antes..._

- Paris, França –

Enfiou a cabeça no travesseiro e começou a gritar de frustração. _Merda, merda, merda!_ Tinha dado tudo errado. Por que ele tinha que desistir de procurar os comensais? Se ele não tivesse desistido, não haveria necessidade de se mostrar. _Merda, merda e, mais uma vez, merda! _Sabia, ou melhor, tinha certeza que ia sentir algo quando o visse de novo, mas foi muito mais que isso. Foi... inexplicável. A vontade que teve de pular nos braços de Harry e enchê-lo de beijos foi avassaladora. Mas ela não podia fazê-lo, quase estragou todos os planos; tudo o que tinha construído até agora. _Por que, Merlin? Por que meu Merlinzinho?_

Quando já estava rouca de tanto gritar e percebeu que era seguro tirar a cabeça do travesseiro sem que os vizinhos chamassem a polícia ou a mandassem para um manicômio, ela o fez. Ela tinha que desabafar. _Não, você não vai voltar a fazer isso Ginevra Weasley. Você já superou essa fase. _Mas seu corpo e alma não obedeciam a sua mente. Espreguiçou-se na cama e foi até a parede ao lado esquerdo da sua cama, onde ficava um espelho enorme. Sentou-se no chão com as pernas cruzadas, como costumava fazer quando era criança, e encarou a própria imagem no espelho.

- Por que você tem que complicar tudo, Harry? – é, quando era mais nova fingia que o espelho era Harry e dizia tudo o que não tinha coragem de dizer para o moreno. – Eu pensei que, após dois anos, tivesse diminuído. O que sinto por você, quero dizer... – estava sem prática, não fazia isso desde o seu quarto ano em Hogwarts. – Te ver hoje foi insuportável. Mas você tem que entender: não posso colocar tudo a perder. Estou apenas cumprindo minha promessa, você sabe. – uma lágrima solitária deixou o caminho marcado nas maçãs sardentas do rosto de Ginny. – Assim como você me prometeu que acabaria com Voldemort para que eu pudesse voltar e ter uma vida normal. Eu sei o quanto você está se esforçando... – ela encarou os próprios olhos tristes. – Isso é ridículo, não acredito que estou falando com um espelho!

Revoltada, se levantou com um supetão e foi para o banheiro tomar um banho de água fria. Precisava se acalmar. Mas quando voltar a pensar com clareza percebeu a merda que tinha feito: ela entregou Harry, sozinho, aos comensais. _Stupid! Regardez ce que vous avez fait, imbécile!*_

Seu primeiro pensamento foi voltar correndo para ajudá-lo, mas sabia que não podia. Iria se expor. Tinha que ser racional. Decidiu esperar o dia amanhecer e, só então, checar o local. Afinal, Harry era o melhor auror inglês. Podia muito bem se virar sozinho. E, se não, amanha ela iria salvá-lo. Riu, era engraçada a hipótese de uma garota salvar o grande Harry Potter, ele não ia gostar nem um pouco disso.

* * *

_Ainda dois dias antes, de novo..._

- Toulon, França –

Definitivamente não foi o melhor lugar para se esconder.

Recapitulando tudo: ele chegou naquela cidade no interior da França pela manhã, agora já era uma hora da manhã e ele estava escondido em uma brecha entre a porta que dava para a sala onde os comensais estavam a algum tipo de armário muito esquisito e velho. E estava apertado. Muito apertado. E ele tinha quase um metro e noventa. Perfeito. Ele não contava em ficar escondido muito tempo, mas a conversa dos quatro comensais acabou chamando sua atenção e ele na se conteve; parou para ouvir.

- Isso é mesmo uma merda! O mestre não vai ficar nada feliz...

- Cale a boca! – uma voz feminina muito estridente se pronunciou. – Ele não precisa saber. Vamos consertar isso...

- Mas Bella... – um comensal sentado ao canto, que Harry não conseguiu identificar, interrompeu.

- Você prefere morrer, Macnair? – a bruxa revidou com uma risada que arrepiou os pelos da nunca de Harry. Não por medo, mas por que a lembrança de quando perdeu seu padrinho ainda o assolava. Era um arrepio de raiva, ódio. Era um sentimento com o qual o moreno não simpatizava, mas não podia impedir. E Macnair, o bastardo que quase matou Bicuço.

Soltou o ar dos pulmões indignado, mas não esperava que fosse fazer tanto barulho. Viu quatro jatos de luz virem em sua direção e tratou de subir um escudo protetor. Não perdeu tempo, assim que o escudo baixou ele correu e se escondeu atrás de outra parede.

- Brincando de esconde-esconde, Potter? Pensei que já tivesse superado o trauma "não tive infância". – mais uma vez a risada irritante de Bellatrix chegou aos seus ouvidos.

Ele riu também.

- Vi você brincando com seus bonequinhos que chama de comensais e não resisti. Sinto muito, Bella. – de onde estava não podia vê-la, mas tinha certeza de que o sorriso deixara sua face contorcida pela loucura.

- Ora seu... – Ela começou, mas não continuou. Optou por lançar uma jorrada de feitiços, um após o outro. Quando não obteve sucesso, gritou: - O que estão fazendo parados seus inúteis? PEGUEM O MOLEQUE!

Mas feitiços.

Harry soltou um palavrão nada bonito quando sentiu uma dor no braço esquerdo e constatou que estava cortado. Irritou-se e decidiu que a brincadeira tinha durado tempo demais.

- Aresto Momentum! – gritou e, aproveitando que os três comensais estavam presos pelo menos por um curto espaço de tempo, estuporou os três. – O que é mesmo que se diz? Ah: "salve eu". – soltou a piada, mas sem nem um pingo de humor na voz. Tinha aprendido a não demonstrar emoções na frente do inimigo. Pensando rápido, virou-se para procurar por Bella, mas tudo o que encontrou foi um punho que acertou em cheio seu maxilar. Ele ficou momentaneamente tonto, o que pareceu ser suficiente para a comensal.

- Immobilus! – Logo Harry estava caído no chão, paralisado. – Acho que está mais para "1,2,3, batido Potter"! – Ao contrário do que Harry fez, ela riu abertamente da própria piada.

Ele estava na França, ninguém sabia que ele estava lá, estava paralisado e com uma das piores comensais apontando uma varinha para o seu peito e tudo o que ele conseguia pensar era: _Não acredito que levei um soco de uma mulher!_ Sabia que era um pensamento machista e importuno para o momento, mas era impossível não pensar nisso.

Percebeu que não era tão impossível assim quando sentiu a dor da Maldição Cruciatos o atingir.

Bella se abaixou e passou as unhas ensebadas e afiadas no rosto de Harry, deixando três cortes como recordação. O moreno se limitou a ficar calado e ponderando; armando planos para sair daquela situação, mas o que Bella falou conseguiu sua atenção.

- Sabe moleque, por mim eu te matava agorinha. – o sorriso maléfico não deixara o rosto da comensal em momento algum. – Mas o Lorde o quer vivo, ele tem planos para você. Não gosta dessa ideia, não é mesmo? – perguntou quando viu a careta no rosto de Harry. O sorriso de Bella aumentou e ela enrolava os cachos compridos com a varinha, o que a deixava com ar mais louco que o normal. – Chega de papo! – Falou e deu um tapa no rosto do auror, o que apenas confirmou as suspeitas de que ela é completamente louca. Harry viu a varinha se desenrolar aos poucos dos cachos de Bella e ser apontada para ele. Fechou os olhos esperando a dor de mais uma maldição imperdoável, mas essa não veio.

- Conjunctivitus! – O feitiço saiu da varinha e Bella e foi a última coisa que Harry enxergou. Ele não via mais nada.

Sentiu-se ser levado para uma cadeira, onde foi amarrado. Teve uma sensação estranha e ficou alerta quando sentiu sua cicatriz começou a formigar.

- De mon esprit à la vôtre. Les pensées et les émotions. Nous serons un seul en deux corps.* - Ele ouviu uma voz conhecida pronunciar antes de ser tomado pela inconsciência.

* * *

_Algumas horas antes..._

- Toulon, França –

Entrava ou não? _Ele provavelmente já está em casa dormindo... _

Ela definitivamente não queria entrar ali, tinha medo do que podia encontrar. Uma sensação estranha – de um jeito ruim – na boca do estômago a dizia que alguma coisa estava errada. _Ok, é agora Ginny._

Ela entrou e percebeu que tudo estava muito quieto, provavelmente Harry já tinha estuporado todos aqueles idiotas e agora estava no Ministério garantindo que todos ganhassem uma passagem só de ida para Azkaban.

Mas não foi exatamente o que ela viu.

Correu até Harry, que estava inconsciente no chão. Seu primeiro pensamente foi usar o feitiço _Ennervate_ para acordá-lo, mas logo a realidade a atingiu: ele não podia vê-la, ia arruinar tudo. Lembrou-se de Holly e não perdeu tempo para puxar o espelho de dois sentidos.

- Holly! Holly? – Ela dizia apressadamente. Durante dois anos inteiros ela conseguiu manter a calma em todas as ocasiões, por que estava se descontrolando agora? Se acalmou um pouco quando viu uma Holly não muito feliz no espelho.

- Que é, Ginny? Estou no Ministério Inglês, em uma reunião... – ela não conseguiu terminar.

- Perfeito.

- Ficou louca?

- Não, mas vou ficar se você não me ajudar. – foi só nesse momento que a morena se deu conta de que algo grave ou importante tinha acontecido. – Preciso que peça ajuda a um dos seus coleguinhas aurores aí e venha para Toulon, aqui na França.

- O que...? – mais uma vez, foi interrompida.

- Lembra do meu "trabalho" ontem? – Ginny viu a amiga confirmando com a cabeça pelo espelho e continuou. – Acontece que não saiu exatamente como eu esperava e... Eu... Bem... – A ruiva estava nervosa. – Eu... O Harry está aqui comigo. – Holly arregalou os olhos e estava prestes a falar algo, mas Ginny não permitiu. – Mas ele está inconsciente, não posso correr o risco de ele acordar e me ver. Holly, por favor...

- Ok, ok... Relaxe. Eu... – Ginny ouviu uma voz masculina atrás de Holly falando algo como "Olá Dilermando, finalmente resolveu aparecer" – Meu chefe está me chamando, assim que a reunião acabar eu vou para a França Ginny. Tenho que ir.

E ela desapareceu.

Ginny ainda estava em pé ao lado do corpo caído de Harry. Estava evitando tocá-lo ou até mesmo chegar muito perto, mas uma mancha vermelha no braço do moreno chamou sua atenção. Chegou mais perto para verificar o que era e percebeu ser um corte. Um sentimento protetor a invadiu e ela não conseguiu mais resistir. Rasgou um pedaço da sua capa e amarrou o pano com força no braço de Harry, sobre o machucado, para fazer pressão e parar de sangrar. Não era um corte grave, mas ela estava tão desesperada para ajudá-lo que qualquer coisa valia. Talvez fosse apenas uma desculpa para tocá-lo, mas não importava.

O observou por mais um tempo. Fora o corte, tudo nele estava bem. _Como, mesmo inconsciente, ele é lindo? Parece que está dormindo._ Seu corpo não mais obedecia a suas ordens e, antes que percebesse sua mão já estava afastando a franja dele. Esperava afastar os revoltos cabelos negros e encontrar duas esmeraldas, mas não. Isso só tornou sua resistência para não acordá-lo ainda mais fraca. Suspirou. A mão que estava no emaranhado que Harry chamava de cabelo desceu e pousou, delicadamente, no rosto másculo. Se Ginny não estivesse prestando tanta atenção nele não teria percebido como ele relaxou ao seu toque. Imitando sua mão e não a obedecendo, a cabeça de da ruiva lentamente foi se abaixando até que, finalmente, os lábios da garota tocaram os do moreno. Ela ficou parada absorvendo cada sensação que aquele contato lhe trazia, mas só durou cinco segundos. Ouvia vozes vindas de fora. _Deve ser Holly_, pensou antes de, com o coração apertado, deixar Harry sozinho.

* * *

_Presente..._

- Harry Potter está desaparecido.

Holly ouviu e fingiu uma cara de surpresa, por que era isso o que todos os presentes estavam fazendo. Não fingindo, eles estavam realmente surpresos, mas ela já sabia. Não que ele estivesse exatamente desaparecido – Ginny acabara de se comunicar com ela para dizer onde Harry estava.

- Harry Potter? O escolhido para acabar com o cara de cobra? – Malfoy, que estava sentado ao seu lado, olhou para ela como se estivesse vendo uma aberração.

- Não se faça de doida, Dilermando. Você conhece o Potter. – as palavras iam saindo da boca de Draco e uma das sobrancelhas de Holly foi levantando.

- Não, acho que lembraria se conhecesse Harry Potter. – agora todos a encaravam como se ela estivesse pelada ou algo do tipo. A morena não estava entendendo essa reação.

- Como assim? Ele trabalha com a gente... Com você. – Malfoy, mais uma vez, fez com que ela parecesse uma louca.

- Como é? – Ela passou o olho pela mesa e parou olhando para Brendan. – E você não achou que era importante me contar isso ou me apresentar a ele? - _Ginny vai cair dura no chão quando souber._ – Brendan?

O chefe a encarou, ainda com os traços de preocupação no rosto.

- Sinto muito, mas juro que pensei que já tinham lhe apresentando para ele. – Ele não parecia que sentia muito, estava muito preocupado com algo maior para ficar pedindo desculpas. – Depois cuidamos disso, faço questão de fazer as apresentações se o acharmos, Dilermando.

A morena se segurou para não virar para Draco e mostrar como não era tão difícil pronunciar seu sobrenome corretamente, mas optou por ajudar seu chefe.

- Acho que Harry Potter pode estar na França. – essa frase conseguiu chamar ainda mais a atenção para ela. Se deu conta do impacto que sua frase causara e ponderou que não podia falar a verdade sobre como sabia disso. Começou a bolar várias mentiras, mas nenhuma parecia convincente.

- E por que a senhorita acha isso, posso saber? – agora ela sentia um pouco de divertimento na voz de Brendan.

- Hmm... – sua mente estava a mil por hora tentando achar uma desculpa. – Não sei, ultimamente têm acontecido coisas estranhas em uma cidade no interior francês. Toulon é o nome. Acho que não custa nada checar, não é? – _Coisas estranhas? Que merda de argumento é esse Dilermando?_ Repreendeu-se mentalmente.

- Claro... – Brendan não parecia muito convencido, mas qualquer ideia parecia ser boa para ele. Parecia bastante preocupado. – Façamos o seguinte. – apontou para o loiro sentado ao lado de Holly. – Draco, você vai com ela para a França e, se realmente tiver alguma atividade por parte dos comensais por lá, me avisem e levarei reforços.

- Você só pode está brincando! – Draco exasperou-se – Você quer que eu vá parar na França só por que _coisas estranhas_ estão acontecendo em um interiorzinho? Brendan, sejamos razoáveis...

- Vá. – Curto e grosso. Draco preferiu obedecer. Olhou para Holly que o encarava com um sorriso brincando nos lábios. _Essa mulher vai me deixar louco_, pensou enquanto passavam pelas portas do Ministério.

Malfoy sentiu a morena segurando sua mão e, antes que questionasse o porquê daquilo, sentiu um familiar puxão.

- Acho que alguém teve falsas esperanças... – Draco ainda estava se recuperando da aparatação surpresa quando ouviu Holly zombando dele. Ela já estava bem distante e segurava o espelho, de novo. _Com quem ela tanto fala?_ Não teve muito tempo para tentar adivinhar. – Vem ou não, Malfoy? Acho que ele está por aqui...

- Ah claro, por que aí também tem coisas estranhas? – O auror não parava de reclamar, mas continuava seguindo a morena. – Estranha é essa cidade, olhe todas essas barracas abandonadas e toda essa sujeira. – E ele continuava reclamando e seguindo Holly. Eles estavam em um beco esquisito e Draco viu a auror francesa sumir por uma porta. – Dilermando? Honestamente, o que você espera encontrar nesse... – Ele nunca terminou essa frase. Assim que passou pela mesma porta que Holly ele se deparou com um Harry Potter inconsciente no chão e, o mais estranho: nenhum comensal. O que, por Merlin, tinha acontecido ali?

- É ele? – Draco ouviu a voz receosa da garota perguntando e apenas assentiu. Em vez de ver a morena ficar preocupada, como esperava, viu um sorriso se formar no rosto dela. – Acho que deve desculpas a alguém...

O auror inglês decidiu simplesmente ignorar. Aproximou-se de Harry e checou o pulso do moreno.

- Ele só desmaiou. – ele falou para o alívio de Holly.

- Ennervate!

Holly observou enquanto o homem deitado no chão aos poucos ia abrindo os olhos. Vendo fazê-lo parecia uma tarefa tão difícil. Já ia se aproximar para ajudá-lo quando o ouviu balbuciar algo.

- Ginny...? – A francesa viu Draco ficar vermelho.

- Não, seu idiota. – O loiro falou seco enquanto dava leves tapinhas no rosto de Harry para que ele acordasse mais rápido. – Sou eu, Potter. Acorde!

Harry estava achando muito difícil enxergar alguma coisa, mas ele ainda podia sentir a presença de Ginny. Será que era ela checando seu pulso e tentando acordá-lo? Logo abandonou a ideia quando ouviu uma voz masculina falando algo para ele – não entendeu o quê. Quando finalmente foi capaz de abrir os olhos, pulou de susto ao ver Draco sentado ao seu lado e o encarando, ato que arrancou risadas de uma terceira pessoa no recinto. O moreno não demorou e logo estava de pé e observando uma mulher com vestes pretas que retribuía o olhar cauteloso.

- Quem é a senhorita? – perguntou, mas não foi a mulher quem respondeu.

- Ah claro, as apresentações. – Malfoy falou com um sorriso debochado e interrompendo o que, de longe, poderia ser confundido com um diálogo. – Potter, essa é nossa nova parceira, a auror francesa Holly Dilermando. Senhorita? – O loiro fez uma reverencia para Holly, brincando com ela. – Esse é... – mas foi interrompido.

- _Dilermando..._ – a garota corrigiu, falando o sobrenome da forma certa e esticou uma mão para Harry. – Eu sei quem ele é. Um prazer conhecê-lo.

- Bem vinda ao time – o moreno falou estendendo a mão. – Bem, obrigado pelo... hm, resgate, mas acho melhor irmos. – Harry estava achando aquela situação constrangedora demais para passar mais um segundo sequer ali.

Holly não precisou de mais nada para virar e deixar aquele lugar horrível. Seu último pensamento antes de entrar no trem de volta para Londres foi: _Não culpo Ginny, como não se apaixonar por um homem desses?_ Quando percebeu o que estava pensando, completou. _Malditos hormônios!_

* * *

- Paris, França –

Ginny estava de volta em seu apartamento após um dia, no mínimo, movimentado. Foram muitas emoções. Tinha esquecido o poder que aqueles sentimentos tinham sobre ela, mas quando seus lábios tocaram os dele... tudo pareceu certo, todos os medos e incertezas sumiram durante os míseros cinco segundos que durou o beijo e ela finalmente se sentiu em casa. Quando sentiu os grossos fios escuros entre os seus dedos ela teve que se segurar para não suspirar; o cabelo e os olhos de Harry sempre foram seu ponto fraco. Lembrou-se de quando ainda era uma criança boba e apaixonada e contou para Hermione sobre sua teoria de que o cabelo de Harry descrevia sua personalidade: Os fios sempre rebeldes mostravam a bagunça que era a vida dele, mas, por mais que tentassem, ninguém conseguia domá-lo; ele era independente e decidido. E a franja? Bem, a franja cobria os olhos cheios de emoções e sentimentos, o que mostrava que, embora corajoso, ele também era bastante tímido.

Sorriu ao lembrar-se da sua infância. Jamais amara outra pessoa, ela sempre foi de Harry.

Ainda envolvida em lembranças, pensou no que aconteceu durante o dia. Holly a contatou assim que chegou a Toulon para perguntar a localidade exata. Ela teve que deixá-lo, mas não até ter certeza de que ele realmente ficaria bem. Ficou escondida esperando sua amiga chegar e não conseguiu segurar o riso quando descobriu quem era o tal auror inglês de quem a morena sempre falava: Draco Malfoy. Mas a vontade de rir passou e seu coração deu um mortal triplo quando ouviu Harry chamando por ela; queria dizer que estava ali, que sempre esteve e sempre estaria.

Tudo o que queria era colocar logo um fim nessa guerra e poder abraçar Harry e dizer para ele que tudo estava bem agora. Tinha certeza que Harry não pensava da mesma forma. Ele provavelmente pensa que ela ainda é a mesma garota indefesa, mas não. Ela era uma mulher. Ginny nunca amadureceu tanto quanto nesses últimos dois anos. Ela treinou, estudou, pensou em maneiras de tornar tudo melhor. Passou um mês indignada por estar longe de casa e não poder ajudar na guerra. Demorou, mas percebeu que não precisava estar em Londres para ajudá-los. A dimensão daquela guerra era maior do que muitos pensavam. Bem maior, e agora ela estava ciente disso. Ela podia estar com medo, mas de uma coisa ela tinha certeza: Voldemort vai cair.

Encarou-se no espelho.

_Preciso de você, Harry..._

* * *

_- Me parece que, no final, o tão precioso amor irá destruí-lo, Harry Potter. – O Lorde das Trevas falava pausadamente e foi se aproximando do garoto a cada sílaba que deixava sua boca. Quando voltou a falar, já segurava o rosto de Harry em sua mão – Diga-me, salvador – fez questão de dar ênfase ao "apelido" -, será capaz de salvar sua amada traidora do sangue no estado em que se encontra? – Soltou o rosto do moreno com brutalidade e riu._

_Não soube como, mas foi como se nesse momento seus níveis de magia tivessem sido restaurados. Sentia-se forte e tinha certeza de que a raiva era o seu combustível._

_- Que estado, Tom? – o moreno se levantou. – Esse? Reducto!_

_Com um simples meneio de varinha Voldemort repeliu o feitiço._

_- Acha mesmo que vai me vencer com esses feitiços inúteis? – Voldemort já estava começando a se alterar. – Você não sabe de nada, moleque... – Um sorriso surgiu nos lábios pálidos do Lorde das Trevas. – Devia ter aprendido um pouco de magia negro com o bastardo traidor do seu padrinho..._

_- CALE A BOCA! NÃO OUSE TOCAR NO NOME DE SIRIUS!_

_- Veja que está alterado... – o homem falou brincando com a varinha entre os dedos. – Não tolero que levantem a voz para mim, Harry. Faça isso de novo e... – Voldemort apontou com a varinha para um ponto meio distante onde Bellatrix segurava Rony com força. – Bem, digamos que Bella ainda não aprendeu a se livrar dos velhos hábitos._

_- Impedimenta! – Harry tentou de novo._

_Mais uma vez, Voldemort esquivou-se facilmente do ataque._

_- Sério, Harry? – o homem perguntou, ao mesmo tempo irritado e debochado. _

_- Sério, Tom. – Com isso Harry desaparatou e apareceu, segundos depois, entre Rony e Hermione. Estuporou Bella, ainda surpresa, e segurou os braços dos seus amigos antes de desaparatar mais uma vez._

_Quando o familiar puxão passou, Harry encarou seus amigos que o olhavam atordoados._

_- Onde estamos? – Rony perguntou com a voz um pouco estrangulada e olhando ao redor._

_- Escondidos. – Harry o cortou quando o ruivo já estava abrindo a boca para fazer outra pergunta. – Não tenho muito tempo, fujam e peçam a Brendan que mande reforços._

_- E você? – Hermione fez a pergunta já sabendo qual seria a resposta. E não gostava nem um pouco dela._

_Harry apenas deu de ombros, como quem não quer nada._

_- Vou voltar e lutar._

- Mas mestre... – o homem ajoelhado tremia de nervosismo em frente ao Lorde das Trevas.

- CALE A BOCA SEU INÚTIL! – cansado, Voldemort massageou as têmporas enquanto se sentava. – Não era pra ter sido assim, ainda faltava tempo... Mas vocês tinham que estragar tudo! Não sabem marcar reuniões em um lugar verdadeiramente escondido?

- Mas...

- Não quero ouvir! Se não fosse Bella a capturar o moleque e me chamar... Tudo daria errado. – Os olhos vermelhos e cheios de ódio encontram os temerosos do homem que ainda tremia no chão. – Crucio!

* * *

**N/A: **Ok, vou contar a merda. Eu estava muito feliz baixando o novo episódio de House no meu computador. Quando finalmente termina de baixar e eu, ansiosa, abro o arquivo. BAM! Vírus! Muitos e muitos vírus. Meu computador apagou do nada. E foi só quando isso aconteceu que eu percebi que fiz a merda de esquecer de salvar a minha fica em um pen drive. E eu, definitivamente, não ia escrever tudo de novo. Aí meu lindo computadorzinho foi para o conserto e só voltou hoje. Agora, para ser mais exata e eu já estou aqui postando. Porque, de verdade, odeio atrasar para postar. Por que? Porque além de escrever eu leio MUITO as fics e fico muito revoltada quando demoram semanas, meses ou anos para postar um cap novo. Ou até mesmo quando abandonam a fic – aí eu fico com raiva de verdade. Então, não quero e nem vou fazer isso com vocês. Eu entrava nos site pelo computador da minha mãe e via os comentários e ficava louca para postar. Enfim, para evitar que vocês pensem que eu sumi, aqui está o meu MSN: .br

Podem me adicionar, mas não esqueçam de avisar que são leitores se não eu não vou saber, né? Kkkkk Assim vocês podem ficar pegando no meu pé. Ta bom, acho que vocês não querem ficar aqui lendo tudo isso né? Vamos ao que interessa.

**PEDIDO: ME INDIQUEM FICS BOAS PARA LER, **eu já li tantas que não consigo achar mais nenhuma boa :/ e **COMENTEM **críticas construtivas. De verdade, preciso saber o que vocês pensam.

***TRADUÇÃO:** "ANNUELLE TOULON JUSTE"* = Feira anual de Toulon

- De mon esprit à la vôtre. Les pensées et les émotions. Nous serons un seul en deux corps.* = Do minha alma para a sua. Os pensamentos e emoções. Seremos um só em dois corpos.

- Merci madame.* = Obrigada, senhora.

_Stupid! Regardez ce que vous avez fait, imbécile!* = _Burra! Olhe o que você fez idiota!

- Seuls cinq euros! Qui será responsable?* = Apenas cinco euros! Quem vai levar?

_**Ron Matheus: **__Ai, que bom que você gostou! Espero que acompanhe e desculpe pela demora... Idéias sobre o suposto trabalho da ruiva? Kkkkk com o tempo você descobre tudo (perceba que isso foi uma tentativa frustrada de deixar um clima de suspense)._


End file.
